Trois délicieux repas par jour
by Fenice
Summary: ATTENTION TOME 7 : Ron, la quête des horcruxes, son estomac, l'amour, la cuisine de sa mère, son grand frère Bill, l'honneur de la famille, la cuisine de sa belle soeur, l'amitié...
1. Ventre creux n'a pas d'oreille

**Trois délicieux repas par jour**

(ATTENTION TOME 7) : Ron, la quête des horcruxes, son estomac, l'amour, la cuisine de sa mère, son grand-frère Bill, l'honneur de la famille, la cuisine de sa belle-soeur, l'amitié...

Une grande révérence à Dame Rowlings et des bises à mes complices habituelles - Alixe et Vert.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais annoncé - la "suite" de_ 25 jours d'humanité_ ou du_ Bréviaire amoureux d'une Auror métamorphe._.. ça ne vient pas pour l'instant... c'est comme ça...

_**I**_

_**Ventre creux n'a pas d'oreille**_

« Ron ! »

La voix d'Hermione lui parut faible, trop faible pour qu'il se retourne. De toute façon, son sang battait trop fort dans ses oreilles, ses jambes faisaient de trop longues enjambées et son estomac avait trop faim.

Il n'allait pas faire demi-tour, non ! Pour retrouver la tente humide et parfumée à la pisse de chat ? Pour voir Harry perdre son temps, et le leur, dans une quête fantomatique ? Pour vérifier que le ragoût de champignons d'Hermione était aussi inconsistant que les autres fois ? Jamais. Rien que d'y penser, il avait encore accéléré.

Ce n'était pas seulement raisonnable de partir, c'était une question de survie ! Son corps semblait le lui crier par chacun de ses organes et de ses muscles. La neige crissait sous ses pas, les branches craquaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Il allait arrêter tout ça : la faim, la fuite, le silence, se cacher... C'était fini. Fini.

Il ne savait pas comment Hermione, si intelligente, se leurrait encore. Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir : il était toujours terriblement agaçant de se rappeler combien les sorcières qui les entouraient – sa propre mère, sa propre sœur, sa propre petite amie, pour commencer – semblaient disposer de patience, de compréhension et d'indulgence dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non. C'était de l'incompréhension profonde. À quel charme mystérieux succombaient-elles toutes ? Harry ne faisait même aucun effort pour cela – mais semblait l'accepter comme une chose due. Incompréhensible, injuste et dangereux ! Voilà ce que Ron en pensait.

Ce n'était pas seuls, à eux trois, sans informations, sans aide, sans plan qu'ils arriveraient à quoi que ce soit. Ron en était maintenant intimement convaincu. Des semaines maintenant qu'il retournait cette idée dans sa tête. Dumbledore était mort trop tôt sans doute, ou Harry n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions - il pouvait être tellement distrait parfois ! Il se laissait aller à ses obsessions : le sacrifice de ses parents, les images que lui envoyait Voldemort (Ron trouvait l'idée simplement monstrueuse), et perdait le contact avec la réalité. Deux ans plus tôt, le même processus les avait mené droit dans le piège de Vous-savez-qui au Ministère. Et Harry ne semblait rien en avoir appris ! Il continuait d'agir en suivant son instinct, sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences ! Ils avaient trouvé un Horcrux soit – mais à quel prix ? Ron frissonnait rien que de penser à cet homme simple, déjà aux prises avec le Ministère, qu'il avait incarné. Il avait failli détruire ce qu'il lui restait. Ils jouaient aux apprentis sorciers, rien de moins. Et ils avaient dix-sept ans maintenant, par Merlin, ils étaient responsables. C'étaient leurs vies même qu'ils mettaient en jeu ! Voire celle d'autres. La frustration de Ron sur l'apparente indifférence d'Harry sur la question était immense.

Jamais ils auraient dû se taire – taire quoi en fin de compte ? Comme si Dumbledore avait partagé tant d'information avec eux ! Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Jamais ils n'auraient dû refuser l'aide de l'Ordre – Harry avait eu raison de penser que Lupin devait d'abord s'occuper de son bébé mais l'Ordre ne s'arrêtait pas à Lupin. Un d'eux peut-être aurait trouvé un sens aux bribes de pistes dont ils disposaient. Est-ce que l'Ordre n'aurait pas pu bien plus facilement qu'eux subtiliser son pendentif à Ombrage ? Est-ce qu'à eux tous, ils n'auraient pas eu au moins une idée de la manière de le détruire ?

Ron secoua la tête comme s'il avait encore en face de lui Harry ou Hermione et qu'ils lui avaient encore une fois rétorqué un de leurs arguments éculés : Dumbledore avait confié la mission à Harry. Vraiment, sans plus de moyens de l'accomplir ? Autant dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il réussisse. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de se confier à ses proches amis – génial, deux incompétents de plus en danger ! Décidément.

Non, Harry ne se rendait décidément pas compte de la réalité, décida Ron, avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse. C'était la guerre. Ils étaient devenus adultes et ils s'opposaient au plus puissant mage noir que l'histoire ait répertorié. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter d'improviser sous une cape d'invisibilité ! La colère du professeur McGonagall n'était plus le seul risque qu'ils couraient !

Le Stupefix qui l'avait cueilli à sa sortie de la forêt en était définitivement la preuve. La guerre l'avait une nouvelle fois rattrapé. Et ce n'était pas joli à voir. L'ennemi, c'était une bande de cinq sorciers ratés qui bavaient à l'idée d'une pauvre récompense du Ministère. Ils bavaient tellement qu'ils ne cessaient de s'accuser les uns, les autres, de vouloir profiter de la situation au détriment des autres.

« Ton nom, petit ? » exigeait celui qui le tenait.

« On s'en fiche de son nom ! Il m'a tout l'air d'un p'tit gars qui a un truc à cacher », éructait un autre.

« M'as tout l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être à Poudlard », estimait un troisième, « Tu ne serais pas un peu Sang de Bourbe ? »

Ne pas être à Poudlard, travailler déjà, un truc sans importance... Ron se surprit à dresser relativement calmement un plan de bataille. Et avoir un sang pur !

« Ton nom ? », répéta la brute qui le secouait d'une manière toute à fait moldue et agressive.

« Stan », balbutia Ron, « Stan Rocade... Je suis contrôleur sur le Magicobus »

La méthode analytique avait ses limites, songea Ron immédiatement après, ça colle peut-être pour l'âge et l'occupation, mais peut-on espérer qu'aucun de ces gars n'ait jamais pris le Magicobus ? Dans l'immédiat, la brute avait arrêté de le secouer – c'était autant de pris. Il s'était tourné à demi vers celui qui tenait la baguette de Ron et semblait servir éventuellement de chef – quand les autres n'étaient pas pressés de revendiquer cette qualité pour eux-mêmes.

« Le Magicobus... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je suis allé aux champignons », essaya Ron piteusement.

« Dans la neige ? » s'étonna l'un des gars.

« Sous certains arbres... » commença à répondre Ron.

« Et où est ton panier ? »

Ron s'avoua battu.

« B'en cette fois, j'en n'ai pas trouvé... »

Les cinq sorciers n'eurent pas l'air sidérés bien longtemps par la faiblesse de sa réponse. Ils s'étaient désintéressés de leur proie pour discuter âprement s'ils le relâchaient ou s'ils l'amenaient quand même au Ministère pour vérifier son identité.

« Les Sangs de bourbe sont tous des menteurs », insistait un petit teigneux.

L'espèce humaine était décidément bien triste, décida leur prisonnier, ils sont contents dès qu'ils ont trouvé plus misérables qu'eux ! Ron soupçonnait que les Moldus n'auraient pas fait mieux en la matière - Mais est-ce que Hermione l'aurait une nouvelle fois accusé d'avoir des préjugés ? Qui étaient-ils d'abord pour lui poser des questions pareilles ? Des apprentis Mangesmorts ? Ils avaient pourtant parlé du Ministère et de récompenses – Ron ne pouvait pas croire que l'institution auquel son père avait consacré toute sa vie puisse tomber aussi bas ?Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient dans un endroit aussi reculé en plus ? Étaient-ils si nombreux à chasser les sangs impurs que les moins doués battaient la campagne aussi loin de lieux magiques ? L'idée était franchement écoeurante. À moins qu'ils aient pensé que des sorciers nés moldus - puisqu'ils semblaient les rechercher - préféreraient ce type d'endroits ?

La réponse n'était pas très intéressante, dans tous les cas, conclut Ron pour lui même, alors qu'un de ses ravisseurs menaçaient les autres de les dénoncer s'ils ne se rangeaient pas à son avis. C'était étrange mais il se surprenait à se réjouir qu'ils s'occupent de lui – de savoir s'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être et s'il aurait dû être à Poudlard. Au moins, ils avaient moins de chance de se mettre à fouiller plus avant la forêt et trouver Harry et Hermione. C'était un peu paradoxal mais Ron aurait détesté les voir pris à leur tour. Il jugeait leur entreprise certes désespérée, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer mieux.

De toute façon, il n'en avait pas le temps de continuer à se poser des questions inutiles. Il fallait s'échapper. C'était une obligation. Une exigence morale. Il n'était pas parti d'un mode de vie absurde et contraire à sa nature pour finir à Azkaban ! Quand même !

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa présence d'esprit – jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant; ça ressemblait un peu à ce que Harry lui avait raconté de ses affrontements avec Voldemort. Le désespoir ne coupe pas toujours bras et jambes, parfois il donne des ailes. À la dispute suivante, Ron se dégagea de l'emprise de la brute qui le maintenait encore, arracha sa baguette à un autre qui n'avait pas l'air de bien savoir s'en servir et, ainsi armé, avait récupéré la sienne.

Sans demander son reste, il transplana – sans savoir exactement où il voulait aller d'ailleurs. Sa première pensée avait été Le Terrier – c'était l'endroit où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité après tout – mais, au dernier moment, il avait eu le pressentiment que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que il ait eue récemment – Ah, ah, ah ! On pouvait aussi dire qu'il avait manqué singulièrement de « bonnes » idées ces derniers temps.

Bref, les mêmes causes produisant les mêmes effets, il s'était retrouvé sous un réverbère faiblard, à l'entrée de Loutry Ste-Chapsoule, la main en sang et frissonnant d'épuisement et de terreur mêlés. D'un côté, il y avait la petite ville mi-moldue mi-sorcière endormie – semblable à toutes les fois où Ron s'y était rendu. Comme si tout le reste, les mois de quête stérile, la guerre, avait été un rêve. De l'autre, il y avait la route qui menait au Terrier. Et c'était terriblement tentant. Maman le serrerait dans ses bras. Elle le soignerait. Elle trouverait au milieu de la nuit des restes qui dépasseraient en qualité comme en quantité tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé ces dernières semaines. Il retrouverait son lit – il faudrait sans doute négocier avec la goule. Papa aurait des infos sur tout.

Sauf que le prix serait terrible. Il suffisait d'imaginer Maman ouvrir la porte et chercher par-dessus mon épaule où étaient Harry et Hermione. Bien sûr, elle commencerait par s'occuper de lui, de sa main et de son estomac. Mais il la voyait déjà froncer lentement les sourcils en écoutant ses explications embarrassées sur pourquoi il avait laissé mes soi-disant meilleurs amis dans le froid, la neige, le danger et la faim. Elle exploserait sans doute en imprécations mais le pire serait Papa qui le regarderait d'un air déçu.

Parce qu'Harry reste leur dernier espoir, se répéta Ron les pieds dans la neige, que pour eux Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Comment pourrait-il, lui, dire à ses parents à quel point il en était venu à douter que ce soit la réalité ? Ron devait le reconnaître, il ne pouvait pas aller au Terrier. Et c'était proprement terrifiant de se retrouver comme cela brutalement sans foyer.

Il essaya de se calmer. Si ses dents claquaient, c'était le froid et la fatigue. Le Terrier n'était peut-être pas la bonne option ce soir, mais sa famille ne se résumait pas à ses parents. Il avait des frères- combien de fois avait-il déjà pensé dans sa vie qu'il avait _trop_ de frères ? Bien sûr, Percy était exclu. Il ne savait même pas réellement où il habitait. Mais il pouvait aller chez Fred et George sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était sans doute une destination sûre elle aussi, même si plus exposée à la surveillance du Ministère. Il fit quelques pas, comme si le Chemin de Traverse était de l'autre côté de la rue, puis s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ? C'était quand même pas inimaginable ! Que deviendrait le conte de la Goule malade ? Comment Papa expliquerait-il son retour soudain à la santé ?

Il secoua la tête, décidément frigorifié et affaibli par le sang qui gouttait lentement de l'extrémité de ses doigts et trempait sa manche. C'était gluant et froid comme la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Parce qu'il y avait pire que d'être reconnu, il venait de s'en convaincre. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents quand il leur expliquerait qu'il n'était pas assez follement Gryffondor pour risquer un jour de plus sa vie pour une cause perdue, mais avait-il le moindre doute de la réaction des jumeaux ?

« Oh Ron avait faim. Je le comprends. On ne peut pas lutter le ventre creux, c'est bien connu ! »

« J'ai toujours dit à Maman de ne pas s'inquiéter, Ron aura toujours la reconnaissance du ventre. »

Fred serait le plus mordant mais Georges ne pardonnerait pas plus. Jamais les jumeaux n'avaient reculé. Il était possible qu'ils ne connaissent même pas le mot. Jamais ils n'entendraient ce que la situation avait de désespérée, de ridicule, de débilitante. Jamais ils ne verraient au-delà de la couardise, de la jalousie apparente. Ils ne verraient que la fuite.

C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à imaginer mais ça suffisait. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas une option. La Roumanie était infiniment trop loin pour que qu'il ait le moindre espoir de trouver refuge auprès de Charlie – surtout dans son état. Il restait la tante Muriel – elle n'avait certes pas une grande opinion de Harry et d'Hermione, mais était-il capable de l'écouter radoter une soirée seulement sans la transformer en ballon baudruche ? Même désespéré de trouver un toit pour l'accueillir dans l'instant, le fait était qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager.

En fait, plus il faisait le tour et plus c'était évident. Il ne lui restait qu'une option.

Bill.

Bill était en Angleterre. Et Bill... Bill n'était pas comme les jumeaux ; il ne se moquait pas en permanence du reste de l'humanité. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Bill n'avait pas eu besoin comme Percy ou les jumeaux de rabaisser Ron au rang de bébé pour se sentir grand. Pourtant il avait été préfet, populaire et beau garçon – autant de choses que Ron avait longtemps pensées inaccessibles... Enfin, lui-même avait été à son tour nommé préfet, il avait même fini par oser draguer des filles... Mais il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Bill sur classement du garçon le plus cool ou le plus sexy. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la fille qu'il avait épousée ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Weasley épouserait un jour une fille pareille ! Ron rit tout seul dans la neige, comme ragaillardi par la pensée des succès de son frère.

Et, Bill avait pourtant toujours été plutôt gentil avec lui, plus patient qu'un Charlie occupé ailleurs par exemple, moins pédant qu'un Percy ou aucunement enclin à faire de lui un cobaye comme les jumeaux. Quand ils avaient été en vacances le voir en Egypte, il avait bien été le seul à lui demander, au bout de quelques jours, s'il avait envie de faire ou de voir quelque chose de particulier. Enfin de tout temps, Bill avait gardé une certaine réserve dans les conflits fraternels, les cabales des jumeaux, les pugilats anti-Percy ou les discussions familiales. Sans doute serait-il possible de lui faire entendre que Ron n'avait pas besoin que toute la famille s'en mêle.

Son sang avait fini par faire une tache rosée dans la neige, mais il avait enfin trouvé un refuge. Fort de cette certitude, il fit deux pas de côté pour sortir du halo du réverbère. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se précipiter. C'est à l'abri des regards, en ayant bien pris soin de visualiser l'endroit où il voulait se rendre et de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer au dernier moment, qu'il articula la formule qui le projeta dans l'espace.

* * *

Bon maintenant qu'on a (re)placé le décor, je vais avoir plus de liberté. La suite s'appelle "Mon grand-frère est un briseur de sorts"...  



	2. Mon grand frère est un briseur de sorts

_**Trois délicieux repas par jour**_

_**Sept livres plus tard,**_

_**Avec le soutien permanent de Alixe et Vert**_

_**II –  
Mon grand-frère est un briseur de sorts**_

Il sentit les sortilèges qui protégeaient la maison l'entourer, le bloquer, l'examiner et, finalement, l'accepter. C'était comme une vague, un mur liquide qui se serait fendu sous sa poussée. Ça glissait fluidement autour de lui, mais nul ne pouvait ignorer la force contenue. C'était très impressionnant.

Ron ne fit d'ailleurs pas à Bill l'injure d'imaginer que sa venue serait ignorée. Les sortilèges l'avaient laissé passer, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les habitants sauraient que quelqu'un d'autorisé s'approchait. En y réfléchissant, Ron aurait préféré une arrivée plus discrète – une fois de plus, il avait agi trop vite, dans la précipitation. Pas besoin d'être légilimens pour imaginer ce que Hermione en aurait dit – et pendant ces semaines inquiétantes où ils avaient joué aux Aurors de pacotille, il avait réellement admiré la capacité d'Hermione d'imaginer des moyens de rendre leur folle entreprise moins hasardeuse ; un truc à vous réconcilier avec l'idée même de lire des livres théoriques !

Oui, j'aurais dû trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit et les envahir que pour le petit-déjeuner, songea amèrement Ron. Ça aurait été moins inquiétant pour eux. Et j'aurais même peut-être eu le temps de bidouiller une ou deux explications crédibles...

De nouvelles gouttes de sang sur une neige encore immaculée semblèrent souligner combien cette prétention était ridicule. Il se sentit faible et glacé. À bout de forces. Où et comment aurait-il pu attendre le matin ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions fiévreuses quand la porte de Shell Cottage s'ouvrit presque sans bruit. Il n'y avait pas de lumière derrière – la personne qu'il avait réveillée ne se fiait pas au seul fait que les barrières anti-transplanage ne l'avaient pas repoussé - Un bon point pour elle !

Ron perçut quand même le mouvement d'un corps, trop haut et massif pour être celui de Fleur.

« Bill », souffla-t-il, inquiet que son frère ne l'assomme avant de ne le reconnaître.

« Ronald ? » répondit l'interpellé d'une voix où la surprise se teintait d'inquiétude.

« Oui, c'est moi », confirma le benjamin, un peu piteux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu… tu es seul ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir et, pourtant, Ron ferma les yeux en entendant la question tant redoutée.

« Seul », répondit-il, laconique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave au moins ? »

Bill était clairement affolé et Ron se mordit les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils imaginaient tous ? se rebella-t-il. Le croyaient-ils donc plus en sécurité avec Harry que seul ?

« À tout prendre, je t'expliquerais bien dedans », répliqua le plus jeune, un peu sèchement peut-être.

« Bien sûr. »

Bill était maintenant à côté de lui, et sa baguette s'alluma d'un coup, éclairant Ron de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur la main ensanglantée.

« Ne le prends pas mal... mais », reprit son frère, le visage tendu faisant ressortir ses blessures, à moins que ce soit l'éclairage. « Quel est le parfum de sorbet préféré de Maman ? »

« Cerise-menthe », répondit Ron sans même réfléchir.

Sans plus attendre, Bill l'attira dans la maison en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et, depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'arrivait à s'en souvenir, Ron se laissa mener sans inquiétude, mais avec soulagement et reconnaissance. Tant pis si son arrivée était un peu dramatique, il avait trouvé un endroit sûr, décida-t-il. Il avait réussi.

Ils pénétrèrent sans un mot supplémentaire dans la maison ; Bill n'alluma qu'après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. La lumière révéla alors Fleur dans un déshabillé aérien, la baguette pointée vers eux, au milieu de l'escalier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est Ron », annonça Bill du ton détaché que son frère lui enviait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les filles comme Fleur aiment les gars flegmatiques, décida-t-il. La tête lui tournait de nouveau un peu.

« Ron ? »

Il était à mettre son crédit qu'elle ne posa pas la question ; elle fixa très brièvement le vide derrière son beau-frère et la porte, comme si Harry et Hermione avaient la moindre chance de s'y matérialiser dans l'instant.

« Il est seul », confirma Bill, en faisant signe à l'esseulé officiel d'entrer dans le salon à leur droite.

« Seul ? » répéta la jeune femme en baissant imperceptiblement sa baguette.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, remonte te reposer ma chérie », proposa très galamment Bill, comme si Ron avait été un démarcheur encombrant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Rien de grave, Fleur... J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. »

L'affirmation fit froncer le front pur de la belle. Elle regarda Bill qui se contenta d'un léger haussement de sourcils. Cette communication silencieuse rappela à leur invité douloureusement Hermione. Qui avait refusé de le suivre. Qui avait préféré l'aveuglement. La tête lui tourna de nouveau, et il sursauta presque quand Fleur annonça finalement : « Ze vous laisse alors... en famille », avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter les marches avec grâce et distinction.

« Assieds-toi », souffla Bill, en le poussant dans un fauteuil. « Tu vas t'effondrer. Je reviens. »

Ron obéit, en faisant quand même attention de ne pas tacher les coussins clairs. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'affaler et de dormir là, dégoûtant de sang, tout habillé... Chaque battement de son coeur semblait le répéter : il était maintenant, enfin, en sécurité. Enfin, il allait pouvoir lâcher. Mais Bill revint avant qu'il n'ait même osé fermer les yeux. Il avait entre les mains ce qui ressemblait à un nécessaire de premiers soins magiques. On aurait dit celui de Maman, en plus neuf.

« Bien, tu réclames un lit, tu l'auras, mais avant laisse-moi regarder cette main », ordonna Bill et, dans son autorité tranquille, Ron entendit des accents mêlés de leur père et de leur mère.

« J'ai...transplané un peu vite », marmonna-t-il, honteux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre ce que Fred et George feraient de ses déboires. Avaient-ils réellement cessé de se moquer du fait qu'il n'ait eu son permis de transplaner qu'au second coup ? Là, ils en avaient pour des années... « Transplaner à un ongle près » allait devenir une expression courante... – songea-t-il en grimaçant.

« Oh », commenta Bill, « Désartibulation ? À te voir, je croyais que tu t'étais battu... »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements déchirés et haussa les épaules :

« En fait, les deux... Je suis tombé d'abord sur une bande d'excités qui voulaient que je sois un sang de bourbe... »

« Des Alpagueurs», gronda Bill avec plus de haine et de mépris que Ron l'avait jamais entendu mettre dans sa voix.

« Des Alpagueurs ? » répéta son frère – ça sonnait presque comme le nom d'une équipe de Quidditch !

« Ils cherchent ceux qui ont le malheur de déplaire aux nouveaux dirigeants du Ministère. Ils leur livrent les sangs-mêlés, les opposants officiels, etc. contre des rançons... »

Ron avala difficilement sa salive. Il eut brusquement l'impression qu'il avait évité plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Je leur ai échappé de justesse... mais j'étais aux abois et, quand j'ai transplané, j'ai hésité... sur ma destination », continua Ron, bien conscient que son frère n'avait nul besoin d'un cours sur les dangers du transplanage et les causes de désartibulation, mais incapable de se taire. Bill tamponna la blessure avec un coton largement imbibé d'essence de Dictane sans un commentaire. Il versa ensuite le contenu d'un autre flacon et Ron grimaça en sentant les muscles de son avant-bras se tendre brusquement.

« C'est du repousse-muscle », indiqua son frère sur le ton de la conversation. « Une chance que j'en aie ! Gabrielle s'était faite une belle entorse l'autre fois, et il nous en reste... Une nuit de sommeil et ça ne devrait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir... Enfin, pour les ongles, ce sera plus long... »

Ron allait remercier mais son ventre décida que, puisque le sort de sa main n'était plus la priorité, il pouvait rappeler son état douloureux.

« Il faudrait mieux lester cet estomac d'un ou deux sandwiches avant », constata Bill avec un sourire.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas », avoua Ron, en rougissant.

« Suis-moi dans la cuisine. »

Bill le regardait manger sans rien dire. Ron essayait de contrôler ses pulsions, de mâcher avant d'avaler, mais il était sûr que sa fébrilité était patente. Il avait englouti des restes de viande froide, un morceau de tourte aux rognons et deux pommes. Il mourrait d'envie de liquider le fromage posé sur la table, mais essaya de s'en empêcher en avalant un long verre de jus de citrouille et en annonçant :

« Merci, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Bill sourit légèrement.

« Tu n'as fait aucun progrès en mensonge, Ron. Mange autant que tu veux... On dirait que tu en as besoin... »

« Hem, ça fait quelques jours que... le ravitaillement n'était pas la hauteur », reconnut-il en renonçant à ne pas dévorer le reste du fromage, largement étalé sur les deux dernières tranches de pain.

Alors qu'il engloutissait la deuxième, Bill se releva et ramena un morceau de tarte dont il découpa deux parts. Il en plaça une devant lui et l'autre devant son frère.

« De la pâtisserie de maman... Fleur n'adore pas... un peur lourd d'après elle »

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête. Le goût de la tarte aux prunes plus encore que le fait d'être avec Bill lui nourrissait ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans le salon quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était plus question de froid, de peur, de faim, d'inquiétude. C'était bien. Chaque fibre de son être se complaisait à l'en féliciter.

« C'est chez les Alpagueurs que tu crevais de faim ? » demanda soudain Bill.

La main stupéfixée en plein vol entre la tarte et sa bouche, Ron se sentit attaqué en terrain découvert. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

« Heu... je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec eux... »

« Bien », apprécia Bill, stoïquement. Mais Ron ne s'y trompa pas. Il devrait un moment ou un autre donner une explication suffisante à son frère. Bill attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il ne lâcherait pas. Il était tranquille et déterminé. Son visage couturé le rendait d'autant plus intimidant.

« Tu... tu veux savoir... », commença Ron sans trop avoir décidé comment il allait formuler ça.

« Oui », l'interrompit Bill. « J'aimerais bien savoir comment et pourquoi tu débarques chez moi en pleine nuit, affamé, blessé, seul... » Le dernier mot flotta dans l'air de la cuisine. « Mais visiblement la question t'effraie. Tu as dit que rien de grave n'était arrivé et j'ai aucune raison de ne pas te croire... Peut-être que demain, une fois que tu auras repris des forces, tu trouveras celle de me raconter…sans trahir aucun secret, bien entendu », ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il anticipait une quelconque protestation de son frère.

C'était terrible à dire mais Ron en aurait bien pleuré. La confiance et le respect de Bill étaient presque gênants. Il avait compté sur la compréhension de Bill, bien sûr, mais là il avait la vague impression de le duper. C'était presque pire que s'il s'était moqué de lui ou avait critiqué sa décision – au moins, il aurait pu se défendre.

« Merci », il souffla en baissant les yeux.

« Allons nous coucher », décida brusquement Bill, d'un ton un peu las comme si l'heure avancée venait de le rattraper.

« J'ai... j'ai encore un service à te demander », balbutia Ron en se forçant à relever la tête.

« Si papa et maman appellent, tu n'es pas là ? » demanda son frère, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Oui », murmura Ron, de nouveau terriblement embarrassé.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, comprit-il. Pour Bill, il était transparent comme l'eau claire et, s'il n'avait pas encore tout deviné c'est qu'il partait de présupposés faux, à savoir, Ron est avec Harry et Hermione et ils accomplissent une mission confiée par Dumbledore. Il était en quelque sorte protégé par une rumeur.

Comment Bill réagirait-il quand il briserait cette couverture dérisoire ? Verrait-il combien il avait laissé la raison l'emporter sur l'excitation, l'amitié, la loyauté et l'aventure ? Comprendrait-il qu'il s'agissait de sa première décision d'adulte ou presque ? Ou ne verrait-il que la fuite ? Allait-il alors perdre ce respect qu'il venait tacitement de montrer pour son plus jeune frère ? Ron se sentit frissonner. Il eut envie d'ajouter quelque chose, quelque chose de drôle, de léger, qui chasse un peu la guerre et qui ramène sa présence dans la cuisine de son frère à de plus justes proportions. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, cherchant encore ses mots, Bill sortit de la cuisine en affirmant :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir l'attendre ton histoire, mais je sens qu'elle va valoir le coup. »

Ron décida que dormir était la seule fuite temporaire dont il pouvait disposer. Il sortit donc derrière lui décidé à ne rien dire de plus, de léger ou de grave, avant le lendemain matin.

°°°°

Le prochain s'appelle _Un monde en guerre_...et verra Ron confronté (entre autre) à la cuisine de sa belle-soeur...


	3. Un monde en guerre

_**Trois délicieux repas par jour.**_

Merci à JKR de prêter ses persos à toutes les cigales qui passent...

Merci à Alixe et Vert, pour leurs corrections, leurs commentaires, leurs fous-rires, leur amitié...

_**III – Un monde en guerre**_

Chaleur, sécurité, une légère douleur au bout des doigts mais un grand confort général. Ron s'étira dans le lit confortable et délicatement parfumé à la lavande. Il était trop bien. Un bruit répétitif, brutal et désagréable le tira de sa félicité. Un poing sur une porte – une porte ?

« Ron, Ronald ! Si tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, faut te lever ! »

La voix de Bill. Il répéta ce constat plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant de lui trouver un sens. Bill ? Et puis, l'idée fit son chemin : il était chez Bill.

« Ron ? » répétait ce dernier, avec une pointe d'impatience, derrière la porte.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! », répondit précipitamment l'interpellé.

Il avait trouvé refuge chez Bill hier soir, après avoir planté là Harry et Hermione et leur quête désespérée, après avoir failli être capturé par des excités qu'on appelait des Alpagueurs... Tout lui revenait et son coeur battait plus vite, parce que rien n'était terminé. Il devait toujours légitimer son choix envers le reste du monde... Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec son frère hier soir lui avait confirmé que personne ne comprendrait intuitivement le pourquoi de sa fuite. Mais, même après une nuit de sommeil sur un estomac plein, Ron ne pouvait imaginer qu'il pourrait jamais revenir sur sa décision. C'en était même relativement rassurant, décida-t-il.

« Je peux entrer, j'ai des vêtements propres pour toi ? » s'enquit encore son frère.

« Heu, bien sûr », balbutia Ron en finissant de sortir du lit pour ouvrir la porte.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Je t'ai trouvé de quoi attendre qu'on te lave tes affaires ou qu'on t'en trouve d'autres. T'es plus baraqué que moi », commenta Bill, en lui tendant un pantalon noir et une chemise vert brillant qui ressemblait plus à ce qu'un briseur de sorts des Gobelins portait qu'à sa garde-robe habituelle,« mais je crois que ça va t'aller. »

« Merci. »

« Bon, on t'attend en bas... », termina Bill, comme légèrement gêné, « Fleur a fait des crêpes bretonnes. »

« Parfait », ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Ron, trop sidéré par l'étrangeté de la situation pour élaborer une réponse plus complexe.

Bill parti, le jeune homme s'habilla en toute hâte, un peu gêné par la sensibilité des deux doigts qui avaient été blessés la veille. Quand il trouva le déluminateur dans la poche de son pantalon sale, il eut d'abord l'envie de le mettre dans la poubelle sous le bureau qui meublait sa chambre. Autant pour Dumbledore, ces contes pour enfants et ces charades ! Puis il songea froidement à la valeur intrinsèque de l'objet et finit par le poser sur sa table de chevet. Peut-être pourrait-il le confier à Bill pour qu'il le négocie – il n'avait pas un gallion en pocha après tout !

L'idée le prit au dépourvu. L'avenir, il allait devoir penser à l'avenir. Un léger vertige le reprit et il secoua la tête. La faim, décida-t-il avec toute la fermeté qu'il put réunir. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers la glace pour vérifier que ses doutes et son malaise n'étaient pas trop visibles sur son visage. Les vêtements avaient beau lui aller, il n'arriva pas réellement à se reconnaître ; il lui semblait que c'était plus que la chemise qui appartenait à un autre. Est-ce qu'une décision pouvait changer la personnalité de quelqu'un ? S'interrogea-t-il, et là encore, la réponse était trop effrayante pour être réellement formulée. L'avenir serait ce qu'il serait. Il avait des épreuves plus proches à relever ! En descendant vers la cuisine de son frère, il ruminait l'impression ténue mais tenace que, ce faisant, il prenait autant de risques que la première fois qu'il s'était glissé dans la Forêt interdite. On n'est jamais totalement préparé quand on ne sait pas sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre : Des crêpes _bretonnes _?

°°

Dans la petite cuisine, Fleur s'affairait à grand coup de baguette à faire sauter de grands disques de pâte fine qui venaient ensuite s'empiler sans accroc dans un grand plat de porcelaine blanche. L'odeur était alléchante, confirma son estomac de manière rassurante. Et, Bill lui sourit à son entrée, comme si sa présence n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

« Excuse-moi, mais je prends des précautions pour aller au travail et je dois partir plus tôt que d'habitude », expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pas de souci », répondit Ron, relativement embarrassé, par sa sollicitude. Il ne s'était rarement senti si grand, lourd et massif. Il avait l'impression de prendre toute la place.

« Assieds-toi », ajouta Bill, en désignant la table bien garnie « Mange. »

« Fleur part aussi ? », s'enquit le plus jeune frère Weasley en obtempérant et en chargeant la crêpe, décidément aérienne, de lard croustillant visiblement plus roboratif.

La bouche pleine, Bill fit un geste négatif de la tête, et Fleur répondit elle même, comme pour rappeler aux deux frères sa présence dans la pièce.

« Ze ne travaille plus que la moitié de la zemaine. La guerre n'aide pas le commerce entre la Grande Bretagne et le reste de l'Europe... »

« Fleur travaille aux relations extérieures chez les gobelins », rappela Bill.

« Ils feraient mieux de z'occuper de leurs relations _intérieures_ », lança la jeune femme, en mettant une dernière louche à cuire. « Que des gobelins partent en claquant la porte, za z'était jamais vu ! »

« Oui, je sais », opina Ron, avant de se rendre compte du regard perçant de Bill. « On a rencontré des gobelins qui se cachaient dans la forêt », expliqua-t-il un peu à contre-coeur. Il avait l'impression de s'être exposé tout seul aux questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Comme il le redoutait, le silence persista longtemps après sa dernière explication, et Bill et Fleur échangèrent plusieurs regards qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux. Ron se sentit contraint d'ajouter :

« Je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms. »

Bill soupira et reprit une bouchée de crêpe :

« Ça en fait du monde qui court la campagne pour échapper au Ministère, à ses forces légales ou illégales... Les nés moldus, les sangs-mêlés et maintenant les Gobelins ! »

« Les Aurors acceptent ? » s'inquiéta Ron. Tout enfant, il avait développé une quasi-vénération pour les sorciers en noir qui défendaient si vaillamment la magie blanche. Même si ces dernières années, il avait largement ouvert les yeux sur la complexité du monde magique, les Aurors continuaient pour lui d'incarner un idéal relativement intact. Il lui suffisait de penser à Kingsley ou Tonks pour avoir envie de suivre leurs traces...

« Dans l'ensemble, oui... », regretta son frère. « Certains sont sous Imperium, comme Dawlish... d'autres se sont faits porter malades, d'autres comme Kingsley font profil bas pour garder une capacité d'action et avoir accès aux informations. D'autres comme Tonks ont purement et simplement été exclus... »

« Exclus ! » Ron manqua de s'étrangler.

Bill haussa les épaules :

« Une Auror mariée à un loup-garou, elle est très haut sur la liste des Mangemorts... Rappelle-toi comme Bellatrix Lestrange s'en est prise à elle quand on est allé chercher Harry au mois d'août. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, de toute façon, elle doit se protéger, elle et le bébé – la guerre... »

« Enceinte », répéta Ron, se demandant s'il pouvait poser la question de la réaction de Lupin à la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle fois, il allait ramener la conversation sur leurs occupations depuis le mariage ?

« Oui, elle n'a peur de rien, zette Tonks », remarqua Fleur, sur un ton oscillant entre l'admiration et l'incompréhension. « D'abord, un loup-garou et, maintenant, un bébé en pleine guerre... »

« Mes parents m'ont conçu en pleine guerre », fit remarquer Bill d'un ton égal, mais Ron nota que Fleur lui prit la main avec dévotion marquée – sans doute estimait-elle avoir atteint une limite connue. Un nouveau silence pensif s'installa, et il décida d'oser :

« Et Lupin... ? »

Quand Fleur se retourna vers lui en soupirant, quand Bill grimaça, Ron sentit son coeur se serrer – il revoyait le visage déformé de colère de Lupin quand il avait projeté Harry contre le mur. Il ré-entendait son ami espérer que leur dispute le ferait réfléchir et revenir vers la jeune Auror. Combien de mauvaises nouvelles devrait-il encore entendre ?

« Eh bien, au début, il a eu l'air... », Bill sembla chercher ses mots. « Ça a eu l'air trop pour lui - la guerre, une femme, un bébé... Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à s'autoriser à vivre pour lui-même ; il semble en quelque sorte se sentir toujours lié par son amitié avec les parents de Harry, par l'engagement qu'il a pris dans l'Ordre, il y a dix-huit ans... » développa-t-il ensuite un peu précipitamment, comme pour inviter son auditeur à prendre ses supputations avec précautions.

« Za a zans doute été toute za vie avant Tonks », remarqua Fleur, et Ron pensa qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Mais Bill continua sans sembler y prêter attention :

« Bref, il a commencé par s'enfuir... »

« Réponze ô combien mazculine », fit le jeune femme en se resservant en thé.

« Il est revenu », répondit Bill avec l'air de prendre le retour de Lupin comme une victoire personnelle.

« Z'est heureux », conclut Fleur sur un ton de fausse armistice.

Ron avait rarement pu voir Bill et Fleur échanger autre chose que des baisers. C'était une drôle de découverte de les voir s'opposer dans une joute qui aurait pu ressembler à celles que lui et Hermione étaient capables de développer en toutes circonstances. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils semblaient savoir s'arrêter plus vite. Sont-ils plus amoureux ? Plus adultes ? - s'interrogea douloureusement Ron. Sauraient-ils lui dire si il devait d'ores et déjà rayer le nom même d'Hermione de son avenir ? Oserait-il jamais poser la question ? L'air était un peu électrique dans la petite cuisine, et le jeune homme décida que le mieux qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant était de finir sa troisième crêpe.

« Après le travail, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lupin d'ailleurs », annonça Bill, après un moment, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme habituel.

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? » demanda Ron par pur réflexe, et aussi pour que le silence ne se réinstalle pas.

Bill le regarda longuement comme s'il mesurait à qui il avait affaire, avant de répondre dans un profond soupir :

« On essaie... L'Ordre essaie de continuer d'agir... - même si on ne sait pas ce que Harry mijote... On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Il y a les nés moldus à protéger – on essaie d'en faire passer un maximum sur le continent... Les sangs-mêlés... des enfants qui ne peuvent plus aller à Poudlard, voire se faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste... Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça qui mettra fin à la guerre », ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il prévenait une objection que Ron n'avait pas encore eu le temps de formuler, « Mais ne rien faire serait pire. »

« Évidemment », murmura Ron relativement accablé par le panorama que son frère venait de lui brosser à demi-mot. Une fois de plus, il était clair que les seuls qui osaient encore agir contre le mainmise de Voldemort tenaient sur un espoir : parce qu'ils pensaient que Harry allait arriver à quelque chose. Ils respectaient quasiment religieusement ce qu'ils prenaient pour le testament de Dumbledore : la mission qu'il avait confié à Harry et ses amis. C'était même sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient si facilement partir, finalement, quelques mois plus tôt.

Bill s'était levé comme si lui aussi avait envie d'en finir avec cette conversation finalement assez triste. Ron comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser partir sans demander :

« Et... tout le monde va bien ? »

« Tu veux dire la famille ? » demanda Bill en haussant les épaules. « Papa se débat pour garder sa place et sa liberté au Ministère, Maman se démène pour aider tous les gens qu'elle connaît et se ronge les sangs pour toi et Ginny... »

« Ginny ? » s'alarma immédiatement Ron. Comment en serait-il autrement se morigéna-t-il. Tu le sais depuis hier au moins, tu sais qu'elle prend des risques insensés dans l'unique espoir que Harry la regarde sans doute ! s'agaça-t-il intérieurement.

« Elle fait les quatre-cents coups à Poudlard... », confirma Bill. « Ça n'a rien de génétiquement étonnant, tu me diras... Sauf qu'en face d'elle, elle a ce salaud de Rogue et des Mangemorts. »

« Des Mangemorts ?! »

« Oui, un frère et une soeur, je crois... », Bill n'avait pas l'air plus ému que ça. Les Mangemorts étaient partout ; pourquoi Poudlard aurait été épargné ?

« On nous a dit qu'elle avait essayé de reprendre l'épée de Gryffondor à Rogue » lâcha Ron, contre toute prudence. Il fallait qu'il sache. Quelque part, il était parti pour savoir.

Bill haussa un sourcil un peu inquisiteur, mais une nouvelle fois sembla se ranger à sa première politique : attendre que Ron veuille bien lui raconter, de son propre fait, ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son départ du Terrier.

« Entre autres... Globalement, elle monte les étudiants contre Rogue et défend bec et ongles la réputation du Survivant », expliqua le jeune briseur de sort en décrochant sa cape de voyage de la patère. « Mais qu'est-ce que notre famille ne serait pas prête à faire pour Harry, finalement ? »

Ron espéra qu'il n'avait pas trop rougi. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour oser une réponse ; il se contenta donc d'un geste brusque de la tête, alors que son frère embrassait sa femme et s'éloignait pour transplaner hors de la zone de sécurité.

°°°

« Ze zuis sûre que Bill sera un papa merveilleux. Il sait montrer à la fois beaucoup de compréhension et de fermeté, tu ne trouves pas ? » déclara Fleur soudain.

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Ron sans trop réfléchir. Il était trop occupé à chercher un deuxième sens à l'affirmation de Fleur. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire passer un message ? Devait-il s'attendre à ce que Bill, une fois ses réserves de compréhension évaporées, passe à la fermeté envers lui ?

« Za ne serait pas la guerre... ze crois que nous aurions un bébé » ajouta la jeune femme dans un élan de confession qui gêna Ron. Mais peut-être le dit-elle pour elle-même, décida-t-il.

« C'est... une bonne nouvelle », commenta-t-il un peu au hasard.

Fleur lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Mais pas zept », ajouta-t-elle. « Ze ne me vois pas avec zept enfants. Bill non plus. » précisa-t-elle encore.

Ron ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Sept, c'est beaucoup », reconnut-il.

« Z'est trop », conclut fermement la jeune femme en jetant un sort de séchage sur la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

« Je vais... je vais aller faire un tour », décida Ron soudain. Il avait besoin de solitude, de réflexion. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où personne ne le presserait de questions et de réflexion, sur l'amour, la guerre, les risques consentis, la taille optimale des familles ou l'amitié.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir du jardin », précisa immédiatement Fleur.

« Je ne _peux _pas ? » demanda Ron pas très gentiment. Il n'était pas venu là pour retomber en enfance et devoir rendre des comptes à tous en permanence. Il se sentait tout à fait adulte ; il avait survécu à l'infiltration du Ministère et plusieurs semaines de jeûne..

« Non, les zortilèges laissent entrer un certain nombre de personnes, dont l'enzemble des Weazley, mais pour sortir, il faut une autorisation zpéciale », expliqua Fleur apparemment imperméable à son mouvement d'humeur.

« Un mot de passe ? » s'enquit Ron, à peine moins pressant..

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air ennuyé et commença à expliquer d'une voix que Ron jugea un peu suffisante :

« Z'est la guerre, Ron. Ta famille fait maintenant partie quasiment offiziellement des opposants au Ministère. On a un peu plus que des mots de pazze ! Et la zécurité demande qu'on n'explique pas tout au premier venu... »

« Je ne suis pas le premier venu ! » démarra Ron au quart de tour.

« Où irais-tu d'abord Ron ? » contra la jeune femme en lui faisant face. « Tu es zenzé être très malade chez tes parents. Où pourrais-tu aller ? Zais-tu les contrôles sur le Chemin de Traverze ? - Les jumeaux ont fermé boutique, faute de clients osant se rendre ouvertement chez eux. Pré-au-Lard peut-être, pour tomber sur un de tes anciens profezzeurs et en espérant qu'il soit resté par dévouement plutôt que par collusion ? »

Fleur n'était même pas ouvertement moqueuse, et Ron rougit de colère et d'humiliation mêlées. Mais elle marquait un point : il n'avait nulle part où aller dans l'immédiat et il le savait.

« Tu n'es pas allé chez tes parents hier zoir, Ron. Je zuppose que ce n'est pas pour le faire ze matin ? N'importe quel Alpagueur ze réjouirait d'attraper un ami de l'Indésirable Numéro Un – z'est comme zela que la Gazette parle de 'arry maintenant », précisa-t-elle. « Zerais-tu heureux de te retrouver utilisé comme moyen de prezzion sur ta famille et tes amis ? » demanda encore Fleur .

Ron songea, un peu méchamment, que si Bill serait peut-être un père compréhensif à défaut d'être ferme, Fleur risquait de se montrer une mère adroite à rabaisser l'enthousiasme de ses enfants !

« Ne t'énerve pas, Fleur, je n'irai nulle part », s'empressa -t-il de promettre quand elle reprit son souffle. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller pour l'instant... Il faut que je réfléchisse à... à ce que je vais faire après. Je vais juste faire un tour dans le jardin, vers la mer - je peux ? »

Le regard de Fleur était empreint de scepticisme.

« Ce que tu vas faire _après _? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas rester éternellement chez vous ! »

La belle détourna les yeux, comme si la vue même de son beau-frère l'agaçait.

« La famille est quelque chose de zacrée pour moi, Ron. Celle de Bill autant que la mienne », affirma-t-elle, des traces d'émotion dans la voix.. « Tu es izi chez toi, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras ou que tu en auras besoin. Nous zavons que parfois, zertaines choses, il ne faut mieux pas les dire. On ne peut pas être contraints de dire des choses qu'on ne zait pas. Néanmoins... »

Ron battit immédiatement en retraite. Dire les choses à Bill serait assez difficile sans qu'il ne s'entraîne avec Fleur.

« Je parlerai à Bill ce soir, c'est promis ! »

Il ne lui sembla pas que sa belle-soeur fut très convaincue par son engagement, mais elle le laissa s'envelopper dans la deuxième cape de Bill et partir vers la falaise dans l'air frais du matin. En bas, la mer, sous le ciel gris de l'hiver, ressemblait à une potion ratée de Neville Longdubat. Les pensées de Ron n'étaient pas plus claires.

°°°°

La zuite z'appelle_** Les faiblesses du stratège... **_

_**Où Ron va de découverte en découverte... les échecs, la guerre, les frères, les belles-soeurs et l'amour... **_


	4. Les faiblesses du stratège

**Trois délicieux repas par jour**

Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qui n'est pas à moi... comme si vous en doutiez !

Des bises à **Alixe** la constante et **Vert**, la reine de l'association d'idées tordues... et à tous ceux qui s'égarent sur ces pages.

_**IV – Les faiblesses du stratège**_

C'est la faim et le mauvais temps qui ramenèrent Ron a Shell Cottage. Il était resté toute la matinée à marcher au bord de la falaise – sans sortir du jardin –, dont une bonne heure assis sur un rocher à contempler la mer, ce qui lui permit de laisser couler quelques larmes en ayant l'excuse que c'étaient les embruns qui mouillaient ses joues. Fleur avait déjà déjeuné à son retour, mais elle trouva très rapidement, et sans poser de question, de quoi le sustenter. Il y avait dans sa sollicitude, une manière d'excuse. Peut-être pensait-elle l'avoir blessé le matin.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, sa belle-soeur le traita comme s'il était un malade en voie de guérison, un rescapé auquel il ne faut pas parler de son accident, un amoureux éconduit... Et, en quelque sorte, c'était bien ce qu'il était ! On pouvait raisonnablement dire qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis – même s'ils sortaient tous les trois vivants de cette guerre, que pourraient-ils encore partager ? Il se sentait presque en deuil. Quant à l'amour – il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Fleur lui proposa ainsi différents encas et boissons chaudes à intervalles réguliers, lui sortit une épaisse pile de Gazette du sorcier – mais Ron ne se sentit pas le courage d'en savoir encore plus sur les malheurs du monde magique – et, en désespoir de cause, lui proposa de jouer aux échecs.

« Aux échecs ? » s'étonna franchement Ron. C'était comme ça, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son élégante belle-soeur puisse s'intéresser à un jeu – même reconnu comme noble.

« Ze dois confondre ; ze croyais que tu étais le meilleur joueur de la famille », s'excusa immédiatement Fleur.

« Heu. Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Voyons », réfléchit Fleur en comptant sur ses doigts. « Ta mère trouve le moyen de le plazer à chaque fois que ton nom apparaît dans la converzation – avec le fait que tu es l'ami de Harry et qu'Hermione est la meilleure belle-fille qu'une mère puizze rêver... »

Ron baissa les yeux, et pas parce que sa modestie souffrait de savoir que sa mère aimait parler de lui, mais Fleur continua son énumération sans avoir l'air d'y faire attention :

« Bill, à chaque fois que nous jouons et qu'il perd, dit que, contre toi, ze n'aurais pas autant de chance... Ginny, dans la même zituation... Je crois que c'est tout ! »

Ron se força à sourire.

« Me voilà obliger de faire honneur à ma réputation ! »

« En quelque zorte ! » s'exclama sa belle-soeur, a priori ravie, en faisant voler le jeu jusqu'à eux.

L'échiquier était ancien, la marqueterie très élaborée et les pièces très finement ciselées avec des incrustations de cuivre et d'ivoire.

« Il est magnifique ! »

« Il était à mon grand-père », lui apprit fièrement Fleur. « C'est lui qui m'a appris et il m'a légué son jeu sur son teztament. »

« Vraiment ? », commenta Ron, se rendant compte que Fleur était sans doute une adversaire de taille. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'esprit assez libre pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Raison de plus, décida-t-il un peu rageusement. S'il pouvait, pendant une heure, oublier la guerre, Harry, Hermione et sa famille, ce serait un soulagement, non ?

Fleur avait une manière très particulière de jouer. Ron mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui le déstabilisait autant. Indéniablement, sa belle-soeur connaissait les règles du jeu mais elle ne basait pas ses attaques ou sa défense sur des figures habituelles. Elle ne semblait pas plus avoir de grande stratégie définie, de ligne directrice claire qu'il aurait pu s'employer à défaire. Elle semblait au contraire adapter en permanence son jeu aux mouvements de Ron, non qu'elle le subisse d'ailleurs mais en l'utilisant, de la manière la plus opportuniste qui soit, pour mener plusieurs attaques simultanées qui lui tenaient lieu de défense. Ron avait un peu l'impression de se battre contre du vent : non, elle ne tenait pas tant que cela à s'emparer de sa tour finalement ; et tout cas, elle ne tombait dans la piège qu'il tendait à l'imprudent qui s'acharnerait ; mais elle utilisait le fait qu'il se soit concentré sur la partie gauche de l'échiquier pour faire une percée dévastatrice sur la droite. Une percée totalement opportuniste, qu'il réduisit à rien en deux coups parce qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de la soutenir par une arrière-garde conséquente.

On aurait pu dire qu'elle jouait trop vite, si elle n'avait pas fini par gagner la première partie grâce à un renversement total et soudain de la situation. La deuxième vit Ron gagner de justesse ; la troisième bascula très vite en sa faveur, elle aussi, mais Fleur ne semblait aucunement désemparée. Elle regarda sereinement son roi jeter sa couronne sur l'échiquier pour la deuxième fois consécutive et commenta :

« Tu as gagné une bataille, Ron, pas la guerre ! On remet za ? »

Ron acquiesça. Les échecs étaient une bonne occupation finalement ; ça lui sortait la vraie guerre de la tête et puis ça ne se prêtait pas au bavardage.

« Bon, ze vais nous chercher du thé », annonça la jeune femme en semblant s'envoler vers la cuisine.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Fleur avait un sacrée classe, décida son beau-frère pour lui-même. C'était pas seulement qu'elle était belle, elle était élégante, raffinée, intelligente. Un peu agaçante aussi parfois, mais, Ron avait fini par penser que, ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour de la hauteur et de l'affectation, était en grande partie une certaine timidité. Et après tout, vu la tribu bruyante, nombreuse et exubérante que les Weasley composaient, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle fut intimidée. Mais elle avait fini par trouver sa place, décida Ron avec une réelle affection pour la jeune sorcière française qui, par amour pour son frère, acceptait de vivre dans un pays en guerre.

Hermione, elle, s'était glissée incroyablement plus vite dans leur famille, se souvint brusquement le jeune homme. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses les premières fois où elle était venue. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait tellement envie d'avoir une famille sorcière, à l'époque. Elle avait été totalement disposée à les prendre dans leur ensemble comme ils étaient, à considérer leurs bizarreries comme les marques de leur nature magique.

Hermione... L'idée de ne plus... la voir... se disputer avec elle... était... - J'exagère, se morigéna-t-il sans beaucoup de résultat. Il fallait être réaliste, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être parti ! Harry serait sans doute moins intransigeant qu'elle ! A quel moment les reverrait-il de toute façon ? Après la victoire ? Quelle victoire ? De nouveau, le malaise, l'incertitude, l'agacement l'assaillirent. Pour essayer d'y échapper, il commença à replacer ses pièces devant lui.

Ah, si la guerre avait pu se réduire à une partie d'échecs : Harry d'un côté, Voldemort de l'autre ! Au moins, ils auraient connu les règles – toutes les règles. Il n'y aurait pas eu de « peut-être », de « si » ou de référence à des légendes.

Il eut un petit rire solitaire. Dans ce cas les partisans d'Harry ou de la magie blanche, puisque les deux avaient fini par se confondre, auraient quand même eu du souci à se faire. Harry n'était décidément pas un stratège : trop distrait, trop dans le moment présent... Aux échecs comme dans la vie, décida Ron, pas très gentiment. Il était relativement content d'arriver à cerner exactement les défauts de Harry. Ça le confortait dans sa décision, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

Non, si Harry s'en sortait, c'était avant tout à l'instinct, réfléchit encore le jeune homme. Il avait un instinct incroyable, un sens inné de la prise de risque et de la façon d'y survivre. Un opportunisme total en quelque sorte. D'une certaine manière, ça ressemblait à la manière dont Fleur jouait aux échecs, songea-t-il soudain, alors que sa belle soeur entrait avec un plateau chargé de bien plus que de thé.

« Zers-toi », l'invita-t-elle quand le plateau fut installé sur une petite table à côté d'eux et qu'elle se mit elle aussi à replacer ses pièces. « Zette fois, ze ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux », ajouta-t-elle.

Ron ne résista pas à poser la question qu'il ruminait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer :

« En fait, tu n'as pas réellement de stratégie, au début d'une partie, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron ? » interrogea sa belle-soeur en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Eh bien tu sais,... un but, des moyens... », répondit Ron, en baissant les siens. Que Fleur le dévisage ainsi, restait au-delà de ses forces. Ça le liquéfiait totalement – comment Bill faisait-il pour ne pas fondre en permanence ? s'interrogea-t-il.

« Mon but, z'est bloquer ton roi et z'ai toutes les pièces du jeu », répondit la jeune femme visiblement confuse. « Z'est le jeu. »

« Oui, mais... tu n'as pas... tu n'utilises pas les figures classiques... tu sais... le berger et le troupeau... des choses comme ça. »

« Za m'a toujours terriblement ennuyé, pas toi ? »

« Eh bien, ce sont de bonnes bases quand même, ça aide à savoir où on va... »

« Za rend zurtout tes mouvements très prévisibles, non ? Moi, ze ne joue pas zi bien que za, mais ze me débrouille parce que ze zurprends l'autre joueur... Mon grand-père dizait que la meilleure ztratégie du monde ne tient pas devant un petit malin... Les échecs, z'est comme la guerre : zi on est trop prévisible...on a déjà perdu ! »

Alors que la partie recommençait, Ron rumina les paroles de sa belle-soeur. Il ressentait une objection quasi-viscérale à ses propos, même s'il n'arrivait pas à totalement la formuler.

Un énorme coup de tonnerre fit brusquement lever la tête de Ron, l'arrachant à son analyse serrée de l'échiquier à la recherche des différentes attaques de sa belle-soeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en une si froide journée pluvieuse, il puisse y avoir de l'orage.

« Quelqu'un », expliqua Fleur en se levant et en sortant sa baguette. Elle alla examiner la pendule de l'entrée, qui outre l'heure, les minutes et les secondes, indiquait « autorisé » ou « indésirable » grâce à une quatrième aiguille.

« Bill ? » lui demanda le jeune homme, qui l'avait suivi et avait à son tour sorti sa baguette. Il hésitait entre l'inquiétude et l'impression qu'il était un peu ridicule.

« Z'espère », répondit très sobrement sa belle soeur, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver que sa réaction était exagérée.

Ron la rejoignit à la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte. Ils purent ainsi distinguer une silhouette enveloppée dans une grande cape qui venait droit vers eux.

« On dirait Bill », commenta Ron qui trouvait l'attente insupportable.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de confirmer, il était maintenant suffisamment près pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute. C'était bien Bill, mais il avait l'air mécontent :

« Combien de fois Fleur, je te dirais d'être plus prudente ? », gronda-t-il.

« Voilà ze qui nous dispense de toute question personnelle », remarqua la belle avec un imperceptible mouvement de tête et d'épaule qui rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde dans son dos dans une vague dorée. Ron fut ébloui ; Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

Une fois dans le cottage, ils allèrent droit dans le salon, ayant tous envie de chaleur humaine et physique. Bill sentait la guerre, décida Ron.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente », commenta-t-il retrouvant son sourire en voyant l'échiquier sur la table du salon.

« Ron mène deux parties à un », l'informa Fleur, « mais ze n'ai pas perdu encore tout ezpoir de le rattraper ! »

« Elle ne peut pas perdre espoir », remarqua Ron « vu que toute sa stratégie repose sur les erreurs de l'adversaire... »

« Je ne suis pas un grand stratège, ni un grand historien, mais ce que je me souviens de mes cours à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a toujours une partie de chance dans la victoire d'un camp ou d'un autre. Désespérer ne semble pas un bon point de départ pour qui veut l'emporter », commenta Bill en prenant ses aises dans un fauteuil.

« Parfois ça tient pourtant de l'aveuglement », lança Ron plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le regard qu'échangèrent Bill et Fleur confirma au jeune homme qu'il aurait dû se taire.

« Ze vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour le dîner », annonça sa belle-soeur, abandonnant sa place d'un côté de l'échiquier.

Ron ne réussit pas à retenir son soupir. Il se sentait pris au piège par la guerre – une nouvelle fois. Et en même temps, il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'enfuir, pas cette fois. Il avait déjà eu du mal à trouver une sortie la première fois. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il explique sa situation à quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre.

« Oui, je parle de Harry », souffla-t-il sans se tourner vers son frère, qui sembla prendre le temps de peser ces quelques mots avant d'oser une première question :

« Et tu me dis quoi, exactement...? »

« Que j'ai abandonné. »

Bill se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, à la place de Fleur.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Harry ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Dis comme ça, on dirait qu'il refusait de me prêter son balai ! » répondit-il relativement sèchement. « La réalité est qu'il s'est lancé dans une entreprise impossible, sans moyens pour réussir, sans plan d'action, sur une promesse faite à Dumbledore... »

« Dumbledore », répéta Bill, « tu parles de la fameuse 'mission' qu'il vous aurait laissée ? ».

« Oui. »

Le silence était une troisième personne dans la pièce.

« Tu penses qu'elle est impossible ? »

« Oui. »

Ron s'attendait à que Bill pose des questions sur la nature de la mission mais quand son frère reprit la parole, il demanda tout à fait autre chose :

« Et Hermione, elle en dit quoi ? »

Ron se leva parce que sa colère ne lui permettait pas de rester assis sans bouger sur un fauteuil confortable.

« Hermione répète qu'elle a promis à Harry de l'aider et qu'elle le fera. Qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

Bill hocha la tête longuement les yeux perdus par la fenêtre comme s'il pesait la validité d'arguments que Ron n'avait pas eu l'impression de donner – il aurait encore fallu qu'il lui en laisse l'occasion.

« Vas-y, dis que je suis un froussard, un lâche, un vendu... » - s'emporta Ron.

Le regard de son frère revint vers lui. Ron n'y vit pas réellement de jugement mais une certaine tristesse.

« J'essayais d'imaginer ce qui avait pu te donner la force de laisser tes amis en plan... Je ne suis pas sûr que le doute, la difficulté de la tâche ou la faim suffisent à l'expliquer... »

Ron ne trouva rien à dire. C'est Fleur qui brisa soudain le silence un peu tendu qui s'était installé alors que les deux frères ruminaient chacun dans leur coin les arguments de l'autre.

« Dis-moi, Ron, ze me demande depuis hier... Comment tu as zu pour le tabou ? »

« Le tabou ? »

« Eh bien, à aucun moment tu n'as appelé Tu-sais-qui, par son vrai nom – ze me rappellais que Harry, Hermione et toi zemblaient en avoir fait un prinzipe... »

Ron grimaça amèrement.

« Oh, Harry et Hermione n'ont pas peur de grand-chose, c'est sûr... de vrais Gryffondors, eux... »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils utilisent le nom ? » s'alarma véritablement Bill.

« Eh bien », balbutia Ron sidéré de sa réaction. « En fait... on a...ils ont... pour me faire plaisir, ils ont essayé de ne plus le faire », reconnut-il piteusement. « Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec eux... »

« Il ne faut pas », gronda Bill, clairement agacé, « il ne faut pas prononcer son nom ; les Mangemorts se sont rendus compte que les opposants le faisaient, suivant l'exemple de Dumbledore, et ils ont placé un sortilège qui leur permet de localiser immédiatement toute personne qui ne respecte pas assez leur Lord, comme ils disent... »

« Oh », souffla Ron, comprenant soudain comment ils avaient été localisés dans le Londres moldu quelques mois plus tôt – combien de fois s'étaient-ils posés la question ? Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant que, sans lui pour les enjoindre à utiliser une paraphrase, Harry et Hermione faisaient peut-être, à l'instant même, face à une horde de Mangemorts, au mieux une bande d'Alpagueurs. Comme un écho à sa propre angoisse, Bill s'enquit d'une voix inquiète :

« Et, il n'y a aucun moyen de... de les prévenir ? »

Comme s'il savait où ils pouvaient être, ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir décidé sans lui, ce qu'ils avaient pu accomplir ! Non sans une certaine mélancolie, qui pour la première fois frisait le remord, Ron secoua la tête.

--

Le cinquième chapitre s'appelle _**La nature de l'espoir...**_

_**On y croise l'ennui, des tracts et des émissions de radio clandestines.**_


	5. La nature de l'espoir

_**Trois délicieux repas par jour**_

Rien n'aurait été écrit sans Mme Rowlings, l'amitié d'Alixe et l'assentiment de Vert...  
Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des traces virtuelles de leurs lectures...

**V. La nature de l'espoir**

L'ennui.

Finalement, ça n'y changeait rien. Partir n'avait pas fait disparaître ce sentiment chez Ron : jamais il ne s'était autant ennuyé de toute sa vie. À regretter les cours les plus soporifiques de Poudlard, les révisions avant les examens, les fêtes de famille chez tante Muriel ou les cérémonies officielles du Ministère. Non, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désœuvré, seul et, pour tout dire, inutile.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire pour lui ici à Shell Cottage que dans la tente avec Harry et Hermione. C'était comme s'il voyait le monde de loin, comme à travers un voile : la guerre continuait sans lui – si elle n'était toujours pas dans la Gazette, ou alors indirectement, Bill et Fleur en ramenaient chaque jour de petites preuves ; le temps passait – la neige s'était tassée dans le jardin de Shell Cottage, mais lui n'avait pas avancé dans sa vie. Il n'avait peut-être plus faim, non, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quel rôle il pouvait jouer dans la guerre. Il aurait autant pu être mort, pensait-il parfois totalement désespéré.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappée possible au conflit, il en était maintenant convaincu - « à moins de partir très loin », comme l'avait fait remarquer Bill avec l'air de lui demander s'il voulait qu'il l'aide à quitter le pays – Ron avait soigneusement fait celui qui ne comprenait pas. S'en défendre aurait été pire ; ça aurait été reconnaître qu'il aurait pu y avoir pensé !

Ce qu'il avait intuitivement senti le soir où il était « parti » se vérifiait en effet chaque jour, dans chaque minuscule information que Bill ou Fleur partageaient avec lui, dans chaque article qu'il arrivait à lire dans la _Gazette_ ou le_Chicaneur_ : Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'était protégé du statut de complice de l'Indésirable Numéro Un que par la fable qui le tenait pour gravement malade. Toute sa famille – à l'exception du perpétuel Percy - était déjà tenue en haute suspicion par le Ministère. Selon Bill, Papa pensait d'ailleurs que Percy-le-vendu lui-même n'était pas totalement exempt de suspicion. La seule bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps, avait alors affirmé Ron, pour se faire immédiatement rabrouer par Bill qui avait prétendu que toute perte de liberté de penser, par quiconque, ami ou ennemi, était exactement une preuve de l'étendue même de la guerre !

Bref, il appartenait de fait au clan des opposants. Et, quelques soient ses craintes et ses doutes, la vérité profonde était qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement changer de camp. À la rigueur, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à prendre parti – mais ça il ne se l'avouait que dans l'obscurité et la solitude de la petite chambre d'ami de Shell Cottage. C'était tout de même honteux, indigne... Est-ce que lui, Ron Weasley, son unique ambition était de rester terré en sécurité, le ventre bien rempli, quand d'autres mourraient parce que leur sang n'était peut-être pas assez pur ? s'admonestait-il sévèrement.

Et, c'était Fleur, finalement, qui exprimait le mieux ce qu'il ressentait sur le sujet :

« Bien zûr, z'est très bizarre de ze retrouver conzidéré comme l'ennemi... Z'est même désagréable ! Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ? Peut-on penser qu'ils s'arrêteront aux Zangs-impurs ? Peut-on croire que les Mangemorts ze contenteront de l'Angleterre ? » Elle répondait elle même à sa question rhétorique par une grande dénégation de la tête, qui provoquait une vague de cheveux blonds étincelants qui ressemblait à un étendard.

Restait que Ron ne voyait pas comment faire. Parce qu'il avait essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avait essayé plus que lui ? Il avait suivi Harry, pris des risques insensés, pour l'unique résultat de se convaincre que toute cette agitation était puérile et inefficace. Alors que restait-il comme alternatives ? La résistance passive qu'organisait l'Ordre ? Ron pouvait reconnaître qu'elle était importante et utile : aider des familles d'origine moldue à s'échapper, des sangs mêlés à continuer à vivre, organiser des écoles parallèles, publier des tracts dénonçant le contrôle des Mangemorts sur le Ministère... Tout ça était, bien sûr, nécessaire. Mais est-ce que ça ne donnait pas le sentiment trompeur qu'une solution était à l'oeuvre alors que Ron, lui même, savait intimement combien le champion du monde magique était loin de sa réalisation ?

La petite maison au bord de la falaise ne paraissait jamais autant coupée du monde que quand Ron s'y retrouvait seul, face à ses pensées, son jugement du passé et ses désirs de futur. Ses pensées étaient tellement circulaires que Ron en venait à regretter d'avoir autant de temps pour les agiter. C'était même d'ailleurs une partie du problème quand il était encore avec Hermione et Harry, maintenant qu'il y repensait : trop de temps pour réfléchir. S'il était quelque chose, comprenait-il en tournant en rond dans le heureusement assez grand jardin de Bill et Fleur, il était un exécutant et non un théoricien ou un visionnaire.

Et quelque soit la réelle protection que lui offrait Shell Cottage, il n'y trouvait pas assez d'activités pour ne échapper au sentiment oppressant qu'il était de nouveau plus ou moins prisonnier. Bill était parti tous les jours, rentrait parfois tard, voire ne rentrait pas. Il était discret et modeste sur ses activités, qu'elles concernent les gobelins ou l'Ordre, et Ron ne se sentait pas autorisé à le presser de questions alors que lui-même continuait de protéger ses lambeaux d'honneur par un flou artistique. Mais il faisait des choses, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et Ron l'enviait.

Fleur travaillait deux jours par semaine mais ce n'étaient pas là toutes ses activités. Là-encore, Ron ne connaissait pas les détails et son rôle exact. Mais ça avait à voir avec les familles qui décidaient de traverser la Manche pour échapper au Ministère. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'autres parties d'échecs.

La maison était petite et facile à entretenir. Ron regrettait parfois de ne pas être au Terrier où sa mère aurait trouvé mille travaux de jardinage, de ménage ou de bricolage pour le tenir occupé. Il passait beaucoup de temps à attendre son frère et sa belle-soeur. Au début, il s'était lancé dans des créations culinaires qui n'avaient pas été reçues avec un enthousiasme démesuré par ses hôtes. Il avait abandonné.

Et ce soir-là, il les attendait sagement, jouant sans réfléchir avec son éteignoir qui avait finalement retrouvé sa place dans sa poche, quand le coup de tonnerre habituel annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autorisé. Il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour éviter de se retrouver face à son père, sa mère ou un des jumeaux – voire Lupin ou Tonks – qui seraient venus rendre visite à Bill. Le fait de devoir se cacher de sa propre famille et de ses amis pesait énormément sur les nerfs de Ron. Quand il était avec Harry et Hermione, il avait crevé d'envie de les voir, des les entendre, de leur poser des questions. Et il était de retour, et il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Quelque part, songea-t-il observant discrètement par la fenêtre l'arrivée de Bill, ça devait être ça, être orphelin. Avoir envie, besoin de sa famille, et ne pas pouvoir le faire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant eu de sympathie sincère pour la situation de Harry, en y réfléchissant bien !

« Ron ! »

Il se dépêcha de répondre à l'appel, après tout il n'avait que cela à faire. Bill dans le hall avait les bras encombrés de rouleaux de parchemins.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » interrogea-t-il en le suivant dans la cuisine.

« De quoi faire des tracts... »

« Des tracts ? »

« Oui, on en a fait deux trois fois déjà... sur des sujets différents... l'évolution du ministère... la nécessité de protéger ses voisins moldus... les vrais moyens de détecter les personnes sous Imperium... »

On, c'était l'Ordre, Ron avait au moins appris ça. Il n'osait pas demander comment l'organisation fonctionnait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de chef, plus de quartier général, et même plus réellement de héros pour leur cause. Il se disait qu'ils se raccrochaient à ça parce que ça les rassurait, ça leur offrait une alternative à l'horreur de la réalité. Ça ne l'aidait pas lui même à aller mieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres explications. Pouvait-on imaginer plus puéril que des tracts contre Voldemort ? se demanda-t-il avec pas mal de colère envers ces adultes qui prenaient des risques insensés.

« Et vous les avez distribués comment ? » interrogea-t-il le plus sobrement possible mais une oreille alerte aurait sans doute entendu sa dérision.

Bill était trop occupé à ouvrir des cartons et à en sortir des bouteilles d'encre et des plumes pour réagir à son ton.

« Des lâchers par hiboux au dessus de pré-au-lard ou du Chemin de traverse... Je sais, c'est un peu dérisoire face au matraquage des médias... mais justement... » expliqua-t-il en étalant son matériel sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'empara d'un parchemin et le tendit à Ron en disant avec fierté : « Voilà le modèle ! »

Le parchemin était couvert de grandes lettres d'imprimerie, noires et rouges. Au début, Ron ne vit qu'un mot, rouge, Potter. Sa vue s'embrouilla et il ferma les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit le mot était toujours là. Pour lui échapper, il remonta en haut de la page :

« Les médias sont à la botte des Mangemorts. La Guerre est aussi une question d'information. » lut -il à voix haute. « Écoutez et faites écouter Radio Potter – _Radio_ Potter ? » répéta-t-il, comprenant difficilement l'alliance des deux mots.

« Eh bien, on a pensé à des dizaines d'autres noms », admit Bill comme si la question était là. « Et puis, on a tous convenu que le seul symbole d'espoir qui nous restait, c'était Harry... - pas que ça soit à lui de tout faire, mais parce que la manière dont il se sortira des griffes de tu-sais-qui nous donnera ou non une chance d'en finir vite... »

Ron pesa les arguments de son frère. La lucidité qu'il avait perçue derrière ses paroles le glaçait. Personne ne se payait de mot, personne ne minimisait la fragilité de leur action mais pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblaient prêts à faire demi-tour. Tant qu'il resterait un moyen de se battre, ils le feraient. Une boule coincée en travers de la gorge, il se réfugia dans la lecture du reste du tract :

« Radio Potter, la seule radio qui parle de votre vie : l'arbitraire, la violence quotidienne, la destruction de nos institutions, la mainmise des Mangemorts sur notre communauté.

Radio Potter, la seule radio qui donne des alternatives : comment résister, comment protéger vos voisins, comment instruire vos enfants, comment garder votre dignité de sorcier ?

Comment faire ? Chercher votre nouvelle radio préférée sur votre poste, en songeant à l'avenir. Nous sommes sûrs que ceux qui, comme nous, ne croient pas que le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui soit une fatalité, trouverons les bons mots pour nous entendre ! » termina t-il les sourcils froncés. « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« C'est le principal écueil technique », reconnut Bill dans un soupir. « On ne peut pas diffuser à une fréquence fixe, on se ferait repérer immédiatement... Et on protège l'émission par un mot de passe... Le premier sera Harry - les gens devraient y penser assez facilement, non ? Ensuite, on donnera le prochain mot de passe à la fin des émissions...On compte aussi sur le bouche à oreilles, bien sûr... »

« Et c'est quand la première émission ? » demanda Ron, dépassé par ses propres émotions et leurs contradictions.

« Dans deux jours ; les lâchers auront lieu demain... Plus on aura de tracts, plus on aura d'auditeurs », affirma Bill en plaçant la moitié de son tas de parchemin vierge à la gauche de Ron. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, il mit en mouvement deux plumes qui dupliquèrent le texte et les tracts imprimés glissèrent sur sa droite. Il répéta immédiatement l'opération. « Tu attends quoi ? » demanda-t-il à un Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Rien », articula ce-dernier encore sous le choc de la découverte de cette nouvelle ramification de la guerre. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entreprit d'imiter son frère. Après tout, il avait enfin quelque chose à faire !

Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air du petit salon alors que Bill tournait le bouton d'une petite radio qu'il avait ramené exprès, en murmurant inlassablement : « Harry ». Fleur, impassible, tournait les pages d'un magazine féminin français. Mais Ron, lui, était partagé entre l'envie de se moquer et le désir d'entendre cette fameuse émission. Le résultat était qu'il ne tenait pas en place, quittant les côtés de Bill pour la fenêtre – dehors, il faisait noir, il ne voyait rien – pour revenir vers son frère.

La voix le prit par surprise.

« ...pérons que nous sommes nombreux ce soir, pour cette première émission... et que nous serons encore plus nombreux, la prochaine fois... »

« Lee ! C'est Lee Jordan », s'exclama-t-il.

Bill acquiesça, le visage tendu comme pour refléter sa concentration ; Fleur leva les yeux au ciel, sans que Ron ne comprenne bien pourquoi.

« Pour cette première émission », continuait Lee avec ce ton jovial qui ramenait Ron aux matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, « nous avons trois invités : Bubble, Romulus et Queen. Bonsoir madame, bonsoir messieurs... »

« Ze suis contente de voir qu'ils ont fini par ze ranger à l'avis de ton père et prendre des pzeudonymes », intervint Fleur. Bill hocha juste la tête, mais Ron ne put contenir son amertume ; il n'était toujours au courant de rien finalement.

« Bubble, vous êtes une experte en sécurité magique », continuait Lee.

« Pour autant qu'on puisse l'être », répondit ladite Bubble avec un petit rire.

« Tonks ! » s'exclama Ron, stupéfait, et Bill confirma d'un sourire bref et légèrement condescendant. Fleur tourna une page de son magazine

« Et vous vouliez donner quelques conseils concrets à nos auditeurs », continuait l'animateur, toujours étonnamment plein d'entrain.

« Oui. Dans les temps troublés que nous connaissons, tous les sorciers doivent devenir des experts en sécurité », commença Bubble/Tonks, sur un ton relativement sérieux. « Et il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet. Pour cette première fois, il nous a semblé que la question des communications devrait intéresser nos auditeurs. Il est clair aujourd'hui que l'ensemble des modes de communication classiques, hibou ou cheminée, ne sont plus des moyens sûrs pour échanger des informations avec vos proches. »

« Mais y a-t-il une alternative ? » intervint Lee sans doute pour souligner l'importance de l'information à venir.

« Oui. Il existe un mode de communication magique rapide, efficace et sûr. C'est le patronus. Il doit être utilisé pour tout message important. La seule contrainte étant bien sûr, la distance. »

« Le patronus n'est pas un acte magique courant », commenta Lee.

« Non, encore que dans ces temps de guerre, avec la menace grandissante des Détraqueurs, tout le monde devrait s'exercer à maîtriser son patronus », remarqua Bubble.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons demandé à Romulus, connu pour ses qualités de pédagogue, de venir ce soir expliquer comment produire un patronus », enchaîna Lee.

« On ne peut pas émettre longtemps... Selon Kingsley au dessus du quart d'heure, on prend trop de risques de se faire repérer », expliqua soudain Bill comme s'il avait réfléchi à tout autre chose que ce qu'il entendait dans le petit poste.

« Ze Lee est un bon animateur », estima Fleur en tournant une nouvelle page de son magazine. Ron se demanda si elle le pensait vraiment ou si elle souhaitait faire plaisir à Bill en affirmant cela.

« Le patronus concentre l'énergie positive que chaque sorcier possède », expliquait une voix grave et pesée que Ron reconnut immédiatement. Il ravala sa découverte, confusément heureux d'imaginer le lycanthrope fatigué accompagné de l'Auror déchue à la chevelure rose, venus ensemble partager leurs savoirs. « La meilleure façon de réveiller cette énergie est de se concentrer sur une pensée positive, un moment heureux de son existence... »

« Son premier baiser par exemple », intervint Bubble, et les rires remplirent le petit poste. Ça paraissait étonnamment subversif, ces rires diffusés sur les ondes.

« Je laisse à...; Bubble, le choix de ses souvenirs », reprenait Lupin/Romulus plus sérieusement, « mais... une fois concentrée sur cette pensée heureuse, il suffit de prononcer la formule « Expecto Patronus » pour voir apparaître une forme argentée, généralement un animal, qui peut être dirigée dans toutes les destinations. Il suffit alors de penser très fort à un message pour qu'il soit porté à courte ou moyenne portée. Et le patronus reste efficace, dans le pire des cas, pour éloigner un ou plusieurs Détraqueurs... »

« Est-ce facile à réussir, Romulus ? » demanda Lee.

« Non. On peut dire que c'est une forme de magie avancée. Elle est néanmoins réalisable par l'ensemble des sorciers avec un peu d'entraînement et de volonté... J'ai connu un jeune garçon de treize ans qui a réussi en quelques mois à maîtriser ce sort... » ajouta Romulus, et Ron regretta immédiatement que Harry ne soit pas là pour l'entendre. Il sentait confusément que cette démonstration de confiance aurait réconforté son ami.

« Bien, nous laissons nos auditeurs sur ce défi et nous allons utiliser nos dernières minutes d'émission pour nous tourner vers notre informateur au sein du Ministère, Bonsoir Queen !»

« Kingsley aurait pu trouver mieux ! » s'exclama Bill, « il est déjà le plus facile à reconnaître ! »

« Bonsoir, je suis très fier de participer à cette émission », affirmait Kingsley.

« Nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes, Queen, mais quel serait votre principal conseil ? »

« Si je devais réduire mes propos à un conseil », répondit Kingsley de sa belle voix de basse, « je m'adresserais aux sorciers nés moldus ou d'un parent né moldu. Ils sont aujourd'hui les boucs émissaires d'un Ministère qui ne cherche plus à faire la guerre à Vous-savez-qui mais à lui plaire. Beaucoup déjà ont dû rendre leur baguette ou se sont retrouvés incarcérés à Azkaban pour des crimes hypothétiques. D'autres ont dû quitter leur famille pour éviter d'attirer les représailles sur elle. Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant. Je conseille à tous ceux qui sont visés par cette mesure inique de quitter le territoire britannique pour l'instant. Mieux vaut rester libre. Rien ne pourra être accompli sans liberté... »

L'émission s'arrêta abruptement, laissant un goût d'urgence et de danger flotter dans le silence qui suivit. Les questions tournoyaient dans la tête de Ron, et la première qui vint à ses lèvres était quelque part la moins personnelle :

« Les... Le Ministère... ils en ont toujours après les nés moldus à ce point ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Bill prit le temps de répondre.

« Si tu demandes s'ils sont les plus menacés... je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... Tellement de gens sont menacés aujourd'hui... mais la politique envers les nés moldus a en quelque sorte marqué le virage du Ministère... »

« L'Ordre a déjà aidé une dizaine de familles à partir vers le continent », ajouta Fleur comme pour montrer avec quel sérieux ce virage avait été pris par les opposants, et Ron ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Ils ont commencé à partir parce qu'ils ont cru que c'était ce que voulait le Ministère », intervint alors Bill sombrement.

« En fait, un jour, lors des audienzes des sorciers nés moldus pour zavoir zi on devait les interner ou pas, un haut fonctionnaire.. », commença alors à raconter Fleur avec délectation.

« Albert Runcorn », compléta Bill, relativement excité.

« ...est arrivé et a fait z'enfuir tous zeux qui, ze jour-là, auraient fini à Azkaban », finit de raconter Fleur, visiblement amusée. « On a retrouvé enzuite Runcorn attaché dans un bâtiment moldu près du Ministère. A priori quelqu'un avait pris sa place et libéré les prisonniers ! »

Ron avait la langue collée au palais. Il aurait dû poser des questions, s'enthousiasmer. Ça aurait été normal ! Son manque de réaction était sans doute une piste en soi. Il en était convaincu mais ne trouvait pas la force de faire autrement.

« Tu vas rire », déclara alors son frère, en se détournant un peu comme s'il n'osait pas regarder son frère dans ses yeux. « Mais pour Papa et Lupin, le gars qui a pris la place de **Albert Runcorn** et poussé les sorciers d'origine moldue à s'enfuir, c'est... Harry... Ils ne voient personne d'autre qui soient à la fois suffisamment courageux, têtu et inconscient à la fois pour faire une chose pareille. »

« Vraiment », balbutia Ron, luttant contre la chaleur qui s'emparait de ses oreilles.

« Il n'a pas l'air de rire », remarqua sa belle-soeur en posant son magazine sur la table-basse devant elle.

« Vous étiez au Ministère », affirma Bill avec passion, avant de se rétracter totalement « Ne me dis rien. Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ».

« Bill », soupira Ron, agacé, « Tu le sais déjà, alors quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu ne sais pas où les trouver et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Quant au Ministère, on était là pour tout autre chose que les descendants de Moldus... Mais tu connais Harry, il faut toujours qu'il se sente responsable de tout ! »

Son frère le regarda longuement puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« A-t-il vraiment d'autre choix ? »

« Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux dû se concentrer sur la première raison de sa visite ? » interrogea douloureusement Ron.

« Est-ce que c'était possible ? » rétorqua Bill.

Ron se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Et puis, comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est sa nature, non ? »

« Et alors ? »

Bill haussa les épaules de nouveau.

« Ça fait tout de suite pédant de dire ça, mais tu sais, Ron, la magie, l'essence de la magie, elle est dans notre personnalité... je veux dire, c'est intimement lié. On ne peut pas réussir des Impardonnables sans vouloir faire du mal ou prendre le contrôle des autres... Chacun a un patronus qui répond à sa personnalité profonde... Ce que je veux dire... Est-ce que Harry pourrait réussir la mission que le destin lui a donné en étant autre chose que lui-même ? »

Le suivant est aussi long et s'appelle « Un Noël à la Dumbledore »... Un sapin, un éteignoir et les doux chants de Célestina Longdubec (entre autres) accompagnent Ron dans son voyage...


	6. Un truc à la Dumbledore

Trois délicieux repas par jour

_Les crédits sont les mêmes. Alixe a été là pour lire les 5 versions successives de ce chapitre 5, rarement j'ai autant repris un texte... incroyable... Mais il est "canon" sous toutes les coutures... ouf !_

_**VI - Un truc à la Dumbledore **_

« J'essayais d'imaginer ce qui avait pu te donner la force de laisser tes amis en plan... Je ne suis pas sûr que le doute, la difficulté de la tâche ou la faim suffisent à l'expliquer... »

Sur le moment, ça avait paru une façon délicate pour Bill de ne pas l'accabler. Mais la phrase avait son chemin, lentement, sinueusement, dans l'esprit de Ron. Elle était devenue une obsession. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à partir finalement ? Est-ce que le doute, la mission confuse ou la faim expliquaient réellement son choix, sa colère et son refus ? Ron avait fini par en douter. Parce qu'après tout ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il doutait.

Il avait, très profond en lui, un espèce de monstre qui régulièrement exigeait d'être apaisé, rassuré. Ce monstre murmurait que sa mère aurait pu s'occuper plus de lui si elle en avait eu envie – si lui-même avait été plus intelligent, plus malin, plus agile ou une fille. Ce monstre insinuait parfois que Harry aurait été un meilleur fils que lui pour Molly Weasley, que lui était trop insignifiant pour sortir du lot dans une famille qui comptait déjà bien trop de fils. Ce monstre avait aussi tendance à penser que l'insignifiance de Ron était une vérité générale, un sentiment partagé par tout à chacun – les professeurs à Poudlard, ses frères, Hermione...

Tous ces monstres-là, Ron ne les avait pas découverts un soir où le ravitaillement manquait dans une tente qui sentait la pisse de chat. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à les faire taire en se moquant d'eux, en leur rappelant régulièrement que le sixième fils de sept enfants avait bien plus qu'une mère à sa disposition ; sans compter l'amitié indéfectible d'Harry - malgré ce qui c'était passé, Ron n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait changé -, celle plus compliquée mais profonde d'Hermione, son insigne de préfet, sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, même sa participation à cette mission terrifiante mais cruciale de faire tomber Voldemort... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu de plus ?

Là, dans le petit grenier du cottage des Coquillages, plusieurs semaines après cette colère, il était moins sûr que son départ avait été moins une fuite devant ce monstre que la décision rationnelle qu'il avait aimé mettre en avant. Ron serra très fort ses paupières pour refouler ses larmes de rage et de regret mélangés. Quand ils avaient préparé leur fuite Hermione et lui – Hermione et lui ! -, jamais ils n'avaient minoré les risques. Même si la réalité s'était révélé plus compliquée qu'ils l'avaient espérée - Sans doute à cause de Dumbledore et ses charades ! Ça lui fit du bien d'identifier un responsable, même indirect de ce fiasco -, il n'était pas parti à cause des risques. Ni même sans doute à cause de la faim. Il n'avait sans doute fui que devant lui même.

Les larmes étaient de nouveau là et Ron s'en exaspéra : c'était quoi cette nouvelle théorie ? Quelle importance après tout ? Est-ce que ça changeait la guerre, sa situation actuelle ou les risques encourus par quiconque ? Il les avait lâchés un point c'est tout. En désespoir de cause, Ron se saisit du carton de décoration de Noël qu'il était venu chercher dans le grenier à la demande de Bill et redescendit dans le salon. Face à lui, sur une commode, il y avait quelques photos du mariage de Bill et Fleur. D'autres de sa famille en France – Ron avait fini par se convaincre qu'il en avait croisés certains lors de la cérémonie. Cette femme par exemple, avec une cape bordée d'hermine, il lui semblait qu'on lui avait présentée comme la marraine de Fleur. Elle avait visiblement de sang de Vélane elle-aussi. Très distinguée, très riche aussi, rien qu'à voir ses bijoux. Ron se souvint brusquement qu'à la cérémonie, elle portait un énorme médaillon avec des armoiries compliquées – un truc sans doute magique et très ancien. Comme le médaillon de Serpentard. Rien que d'évoquer le seul Horcrux qu'il ait jamais approché, Ron frissonna. Il se rappela le contact glacial du bijou ; cette impression qu'il était pourtant vivant ; voire qu'il pensait et avait des envies, des besoins. Un peu comme le monstre de jalousie qui se terrait dans son propre cerveau. Le parallèle le glaça. Est-ce que c'était possible que ce soit le Horcrux qu'il ait fui, finalement ?

« Tu as trouvé ? Super ! » lança Bill en entrant dans le salon, un petit sapin sur l'épaule. « Ce serait bien qu'on ait fini avant le dîner... Fleur me disait juste qu'au rythme où l'on va, on aurait pas fini avant la nouvel an ! »

Ron acquiesça nerveusement. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à Noël. Même l'année où il était resté à Poudlard parce que ses parents étaient allés voir Charlie en Roumanie, ça avait été Noël. La fête, les cadeaux, la neige ludique... Là, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'approche de la fête. Et pas seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre au Terrier, empêchant du même coup son frère et sa belle-soeur de le faire. C'était comme s'il avait oublié toutes les traditions qui se rattachaient à la fête, comme si cela avait des coutumes lointaines et incompréhensibles. Et de nouveau, il sentit sur sa poitrine le poids du médaillon de Serpentard ; pas seulement son poids physique mais aussi son poids mental, cette faim que rien ne pouvait assouvir qu'il créait en lui – une faim de reconnaissance, d'honneur, une faim monstrueuse.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller », constata Bill qui, après avoir installé l'arbre, venait de l'entourer de plusieurs guirlandes scintillantes.

Ron se saisit par réflexe d'une décoration dans la boite. Une licorne étincelante – la pureté, l'espoir. Il secoua la tête. Où étaient la pureté et l'espoir ? Il s'approcha du sapin et l'accrocha à la première branche qu'il se présentait.

« J'en peux plus », avoua-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il avait trop de pensées en lui. Il fallait que ça sorte. Tant pis si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« J'imagine », commença son frère. « Je sais que tu aurais préféré passer Noël en fam... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais », continua de craquer le plus jeune, sans écouter son aîné. « J'en avais marre... Je trouvais ce qu'on faisait plus dangereux qu'utile, plus prétentieux que courageux...que je ne comptais pas... assez... » D'autres auraient sans doute élaboré mais lui se contenta d'un geste vague et ample de la main pour indiquer que la question pouvait être plus largement déclinée. « Mais ici, je ne sers à rien... Je ne peux servir à rien... puisque je ne peux que rester caché... »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à... », essaya Bill en se rapprochant de lui. Heureusement, il ne le toucha pas. Ron ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se contenir si son frère le touchait.

« Non ? Tu le crois vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, éperdu.

« Je ne te juge pas. »

« Je sais », reconnut Ron, très doucement. « Mais je sais aussi tout ce que tu fais, jour après jour. Tout ce que Fleur fait. Tout ce que tout le monde essaie de faire... »

« Personne ne fait plus que ce qu'il peut. »

« Moi, je ne fais même pas ça ! » se condamna Ron sans appel. Après tout, il était parti aussi parce qu'il en avait assez de faire semblant. Ce n'était pas pour se payer d'illusions quelques semaines plus tard.

« Tu pensais ne pas pouvoir le faire », lui rappela très calmement Bill. « Tu m'as même laissé entendre que c'était inutile. »

« J'avais l'impression que c'était inutile... » se défendit Ron ; il ne savait pas exactement quand ses opinions avaient changé, mais il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Aujourd'hui, jamais il ne serait parti parce qu'il avait faim, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'Hermione s'inquiète constamment pour Harry. « Mais quand je vois la manière dont vous, vous vous battez, avec quelque part, encore moins de... » - Non ce n'était pas de la chance... ni même de moyens... Heureusement Bill l'avait sauvé de ses débats terminologiques :

« Selon la prophétie, nous n'avons aucune chance de nous débarrasser de lui... »

C'était une certitude, un constat. Ron acquiesça avec une certaine raideur, une certaine urgence.

« En fait, je... j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister pour eux... », répéta Ron, toujours sous le coup de la révélation du rôle du pendentif de Serpentard. « Je ne voyais pas... qu'ils avaient besoin de moi... »

« Tu vas les rejoindre », comprit Bill, toujours incroyablement calme. Il semblait quand même avoir oublier la décoration de l'arbre.

« Si je pouvais ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! » ragea son frère.

« Tu pourrais les chercher. »

Ron ravala la phrase où il dirait que si Voldemort ne les trouvait pas pas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait réussir. Il était indéniable qu'il savait deux ou trois choses que Voldemort n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'envisager. Comme le choix de camper en pleine hiver dans des forêts...

« Faudrait encore qu'ils veuillent de moi », remarqua-t-il plutôt. Ce n'était pas réellement une question destinée à son frère mais un constat froid et lucide de la situation.

« Tout dépend quelle place tu veux prendre », proposa son frère avec un regard entendu. Dans la cuisine, Fleur se mit à chantonner. C'était curieux comme la langue n'empêchait pas de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de chants de Noël, songea Ron avant de retourner la phrase de son frère. Il fallait toujours réxaminer les phrases de Bill, il aurait au moins appris ça..

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que je veux qu'Hermione...? »

« Je vous croyais fiancés, ou presque », reconnut Bill, baissant à peine les yeux, plus pour ne pas l'embarrasser qu'autre chose, pour lui permettre de répondre en toute pudeur. Mais Ron en avait fini avec la pudeur :

« Moi aussi », regretta-t-il ouvertement.

« Si... si tu l'aimes autant que tu en as l'air... tu trouveras le moyen », finit par affirmer Bill. Ça ressemblait presque à une promesse. Ron eut envie de s'y accrocher

« Comment on sait ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait de sa propre audace mais une énergie nouvelle montait dans son corps.

« Comment on sait.. ? Qu'on est amoureux ? Oh ! », rit doucement Bill. A la manière dont il sauta sur le changement de conversation, Ron se dit qu'il était sans doute avait l'air soulagé qu'ils aient quitté le sujet mouvant de la guerre, de la mission d'Harry et de la place de Ron. « Voyons voir... Quand on arrive à des choses irrationnelles comme penser que se disputer sur la couleur de rideaux avec une fille, ça vaut le coup... On ne peut plus totalement faire fi de l'hypothèse ! »

Le rire de Ron lui répondit. Une série de discussions avec Hermione affluait dans sa tête ; des choses auxquelles il n'aurait même jamais songées avoir une opinion avant qu'Hermione n'ait affirmé la sienne. Peut-être même que la guerre, elle-même, en faisait partie.

« ...ou s'imaginer tenir un bébé dans les bras... », continua Bill, tout à sa propre rêverie.

« Un ? Pas sept ? », ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Ron, se rappelant une de ses premières discussions avec sa belle-soeur.

Bill rit plus fort.

« Zurtout pas zept ! » confirma-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à son frère.

« A ce point ? »

Ce n'était pas le nombre qui interrogeait Ron, mais plus que le nombre puisse être l'objet d'une discussion rationnelle dans un couple.

« Avoir des enfants est sans doute le prolongement assez naturel d'un couple, mais le nombre importe peu, non ? Et Fleur et moi avons d'autres ambitions... »

« J'y ai jamais trop pensé », reconnut Ron.

« Non, sans doute pas », sourit Bill, « et moi, je dois être plus ou moins mûr pour te faire des leçons de choses à la papa... »

« Comme si j'allais discuter de choses pareilles avec Papa ! » s'étouffa presque Ron les oreilles écarlates.

« Allez, t'as toujours été très proche de Papa », s'étonna l'aîné.

L'affirmation prit Ron par surprise. Non qu'elle soit fausse mais parce qu'elle impliquait que son frère ait observé leur relation.

« Ne vas pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je ne suis pas jaloux », reprit son frère sans que Ron ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Enfin, soyons honnête, un moment je l'étais... Jamais je n'ai été proche de lui comme toi... pas aussi éloigné de Percy, non... mais pas comme Charlie ou toi... Et ça vient de moi, pas de lui... C'est allé mieux quand j'ai compris ça... C'était moi qui entretenais cette distance... moi, qui voulais trouver ma propre voie...Mais j'avais presque ton âge quand je m'en suis rendu compte... »

Ron n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé quoi répondre, mais Fleur les sortit brusquement de leur discussion en s'indignant les deux mains sur les hanches :

« Mais vous n'avez même pas fini ! »

« Est-ce que Harry pourrait réussir la mission que le destin lui a donné en étant autre chose que lui-même ? »

C'est une autre question de Bill qui avait pris le contrôle de la tête de Ron, maintenant qu'il s'était plus ou moins convaincu qu'il n'était pas parti que de son propre chef et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, l'occasion d'y retourner. Elle s'était inscrite dès que son frère l'avait prononcée et il l'avait d'abord efficacement écartée comme une sornette de plus, une fausse façon de justifier la part de chance qu'il y aurait dans le dénouement de cette guerre, quel qu'il soit. Mais depuis hier, il y trouvait comme un écho nouveau. Il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose que Dumbledore aurait pu dire.

Mais qu'est-ce que Bill pouvait savoir de Dumbledore et de la mission qu'il avait confiée à Harry ? raisonnait-il. Est-ce que c'était le désoeuvrement qui le poussait à voir des messages partout ? Un peu comme ils avaient cru que le vieux directeur de Poudlard avait voulu leur donner des pistes en leur léguant des contes pour enfants écrits en runes, un vif d'or et un éteignoir, estima-t-il, sarcastique, en manipulant sans but réel l'objet qui lui avait échu.

Ce n'était même pas vendable, lui avait expliqué Bill, ou alors à un centième de sa valeur. Il n'y avait qu'un éteignoir en Grande-Bretagne, celui de Dumbledore. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler la réaction du Ministère. S'il apparaissait brusquement sur le marché, c'était pire qu'une signature. Sans compter que les filières les moins officielles étaient généralement aux mains de Mangemorts actifs ou de sympathisants. Ron avait gardé pour lui qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce que de tels individus allaient en faire !

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme éteignit et ralluma les lumières de sa chambre. La répétition du geste elle-même l'exaspéra, le renvoyant sans pitié à son inaction forcée. Noël, c'était Noël et il en était toujours là, à jouer avec son éteignoir ! Le réveillon hier soir avait été une affaire tranquille. Fleur lui avait offert un pull très chaud et très fin qui ne ressemblait en rien aux créations de sa mère. Ron ne savait pas s'il oserait le porter un jour.

« Merci », il avait balbutié très gêné de n'avoir rien à leur offrir. « Je vous ai privés de votre Noël...»

«C'est vrai ça, tu as privé Fleur d'un concert unique de Célestina Moldubec », avait renchéri Bill, moqueur et tendre.

« Un jour, un jour, il zera possible d'aller en France pour Noël et j'aurais ma revanche », avait répondu la belle, souverainement imperturbable. Curieusement Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à une jeune fille un peu moins belle et sophistiquée, mais qui lui manquait d'autant plus cruellement. Il s'était senti suprêmement envahissant. C'était leur premier Noël de jeunes mariés. Tant qu'à rester chez eux, ils auraient dû pouvoir se passer d'un jeune frère qui tenait la chandelle. Les voir côte à côte lui donnait la mesure de ce à quoi il avait dit non. Il ne savait pas où étaient Harry et Hermione - peut-être partageaient-ils une soupe en boite et quelques champignons... mais il aurait aimé plus que tout être avec eux pour le faire !

Il avait prétexté une fatigue qu'il ne ressentait pas pour monter dans sa chambre dès minuit et les voeux traditionnels passés. Fleur avait gentiment protesté. Eveillé dans son lit, le lendemain matin, Ron sourit. Fleur était peut-être une fille exceptionnellement jolie mais vivre ces semaines avec elle lui avait appris qu'aucune fille ne peut pas se contenter d'être exceptionnellement jolie. On ne les rangeait pas le soir dans des boites comme des poupées pour que leurs boucles ne s'emmêlent pas. C'étaient comme les filles exceptionnellement intelligentes, elles pouvaient avoir envie de belles robes et belles boucles. Et l'image d'Hermione en robe de soirée, tournoyant dans les bras de Viktor Krum s'imposa.

« Et les garçons exceptionnellement stupides les laissent partir... » murmura-t-il, rageur.

C'est à ce moment même qu'il crut devenir fou. Là, dans un Cottage des Coquillages silencieux et endormi, à des kilomètres sans doute de la misérable clairière où Harry et Hermione avaient dû planter leur tente dans la neige et la tempête, Ron entendit la voix d'Hermione, une voix pressante et désolée. On aurait dit qu'elle s'excusait :

« Souviens-toi de Ron. Quand il a cassé sa baguette dans l'accident de voiture, elle n'a plus jamais marché pareil et il a dû en avoir une nouvelle. »

Et ce fut tout. Trois phrases puis, de nouveau, le silence et le souffle du vent d'hiver derrière la fenêtre. La voix avait paru si proche... comme si elle sortait de sa poche... Il y glissa la main et rencontra l'éteignoir. Son sang se glaça. Bien sûr, c'était illogique mais... Il sortit lentement l'objet et le tint devant lui.

Est-ce que l'éteignoir avait pu lui transmettre un message d'Hermione ? Ron ne se rappelait plus les termes exacts des propos d'Hermione mais rien n'avait ressemblé à un message. Elle parlait _de_lui et non _à_ lui. A qui parlait-elle ? A Harry, sûrement. Qui d'autre aurait pensé à l'accident ? Son esprit ne s'arrêta à cette première impasse. Il voulait, il _fallait_, que cela ait un sens. Dumbledore lui avait donné l'éteignoir, alors... Est-ce que l'objet pourrait l'aider à les retrouver ? Insensiblement, l'image de Dumbledore, regardant par dessus ses lunettes, s'imposa. Pouvait-il être possible que le vieux fou ait su qu'il en aurait _besoin _? L'idée était trop effrayante, il la remisa dans un coin.

« Harry et Hermione », répéta-t-il à haute voix comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Sa bouche était sèche, sa tête tournait. _Harry et Hermione... Ils sont vivants_. L'idée s'était formée seule dans un recoin de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais consciemment évoqué la possibilité qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose de fatal et pourtant, là, en entendant les quelques mots rapides d'Hermione, il avait compris qu'il avait porté cette crainte muette en lui comme un poids depuis son départ.

Comment avait-il pu partir, s'interrogea-t-il avec colère. Comment avait-il pu les laisser, avec ce qu'ils devaient affronter ? Quel genre d'ami – sans parler de petit- ami – il était ? Connaissait-il quelqu'un de plus écoeurant que lui ? Il se mit à arpenter sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il imagina les risques qu'ils devaient prendre sans lui – avec Harry qui n'avait jamais deux noises de prudence et Hermione qui n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à sortir d'une bibliothèque !

Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'éteignoir qu'il tenait toujours très serré dans sa main, comme une preuve. C'était le seul lien qu'il possédait avec ses amis, le legs de Dumbledore...

« Il faut qu'il y ait un lien», supplia-t-il à haute voix. « Allez ! »

Mais regarder l'éteignoir ne faisait pas ré-entendre la voix d'Hermione. Le secouer non plus. Faute de meilleure idée, il fit fonctionner le briquet. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à plus de résultat. Il ne s'attendait à rien, en fait. Encore moins, à ce qui se produisit : pour la première fois, les lumières de la pièce ne répondirent pas à l'appel de l'éteignoir. Mais une boule de flamme bleutée, un peu comme un portoloin, apparut pour disparaître immédiatement après. Ron leva les yeux, la cherchant dans la pièce. Et soudain, il la vit dehors flottant devant la maison.

Ron resta quelque secondes à la regarder dehors, la tête vide et les muscles tendus. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que... il n'arrivait même pas à formuler l'hypothèse. Etait-ce le signe qu'il attendait ? Etait-ce le moyen qu'il espérait ? La raison aurait voulu qu'il doute mais Ron en avait soupé de la raison. Il avait envie qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit son sac à dos de sous son lit et y fourra ses quelques vêtements. Par dessus, il enfonça son duvet qui résista d'abord puis glissa dans le sac. Le coeur de Ron ne s'était pas calmé, au contraire. Il glissa dans son sac encore son porte-monnaie et la baguette qu'il avait dérobée au Rafleur. Très doucement il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier en retenant son souffle mais aucune marche ne craqua. En bas, il hésita puis dans un élan de réalisme et de confiance, il prit dans la cuisine du pain, des oranges et de la viande froide. Il aurait au moins appris à être prévoyant en la matière.

Toujours sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette endormie. L'air était glacé et pur dehors. Dans la demi pénombre, la boule flottait, éclairant faiblement la neige au-dessous d'elle. Elle sembla d'abord l'attendre, puis recula lentement à chacun de ses pas comme si elle voulait l'attirer derrière la cabane à outil. Des années d'éducation magique le firent hésiter mais, malgré toutes les mises en garde qu'il avait entendues, malgré ses propres (mauvaises) expériences, il continua à la suivre. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il prenne ce risque. Il avait été bien assez protégé. Derrière la cabane, la boule s'était immobilisée et resta suspendue dans l'air à hauteur d'homme quand il finit de s'en approcher. Elle rayonnait doucement. Dans un dernier élan de prudence, Ron essaya de ressentir s'il pouvait percevoir une quelconque menace. Mais il ne sentait que le vent froid sur ses joues et ses doigts. L'aube était silencieuse, comme si elle aussi retenait son souffle. Avec un petit pincement au coeur, il tendit la main vers la boule. Pour voir si elle allait réagir. Il ne comptait pas réellement la toucher. Mais la boule de lumière le prit de vitesse et... pénétra dans sa poitrine comme si elle n'avait que faire des barrières physiques.

D'abord Ron se pétrifia, s'attendant au pire et, à l'inverse, la seule sensation qu'il put enregistrer fut agréable. Il sentit une grande détente dans sa poitrine contractée depuis des jours. _Il savait._ L'idée était là, têtue, évidente._Il savait._ Avec un espoir fou, il décida de s'abandonner à cette certitude.

* * *

La suite nous fait re-rentrer dans le livre, ce qui n'est jamais facile. Elle s'écrit doucement... 


	7. Un conte de Noël, ou presque

**Trois délicieux repas par jour**

Je sais. Vous avez attendu longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Et pourtant, ça fait des semaines que ce chapitre est en chantier mais qu'il ne trouve pas son chemin vers le mot fin. Est-ce chose faite ? Je vous laisse juge. Reconnaissance éternelle à Alixe qui a été toujours là et à Vert qui a donné l'impulsion finale.

Merci à Dina, Rine et Leia Tortoise pour m'avoir pointé les dernières (?) coquilles

**VII. Un conte de Noël, ou presque **

Quand Ron rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit immense champ de neige immaculé, qui épousait le flanc rebondi d'une colline, au milieu d'autres collines semblables. Partout où il regardait il n'y avait que blancheur et neige. C'était éblouissant sous le soleil levant rasant de l'hiver. Les yeux plissés, il finit de distinguer, très loin, une forêt et juste avant quelque chose qui pouvait être un bâtiment. Rien ne bougeait. Si Harry et Hermione étaient là, ils étaient bien cachés.

Ron ne put pas se sentir autre chose que déçu. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croire, presque à son insu, que "la lueur" allait l'amener droit devant la tente de ses amis. "Stupide", se jugea-t-il d'autant plus sévèrement que son attente avait été forte. "Comme s'ils pouvaient faire l'économie de se cacher !"

"Mais comment les retrouver ?", s'inquiéta-t-il juste après. La lueur avait disparu, sans un indice supplémentaire. En désespoir de cause, il tira l'éteignoir de la poche et la main un peu tremblante, il actionna le briquet. Mais rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à éteindre ou à allumer autour de lui. Et cette fois, aucune lueur étrange n'apparut.

"Oui, évidemment, hein, faut pas trop en demander", marmonna-t-il agacé contre lui même, la magie, Dumbledore, ses amis cachés et la guerre.

Ron enfouit l'éteignoir dans sa poche avec un léger sentiment de honte. Il s'était promis qu'il était prêt à faire amende honorable et il était là, à râler dès le premier obstacle à ses désirs. Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à supporter les contretemps ! Et à agir, s'exhorta-t-il. Rester planter là n'allait rien changer ; retourner au Cottage des Coquillages non plus. Il eut un petit frisson en s'imaginant expliquer à Bill qu'il avait suivi une lueur inconnue qui l'avait planté au milieu de nulle part... Cette fois, il ne faudrait sans doute pas espérer que son frère le couvre ou lui cherche des excuses ; il allait l'envoyer droit à Sainte-Mangouste !

"Il sera toujours temps de faire demi-tour", estima-t-il repoussant cette vision dérangeante. On n'était que le matin, il pouvait prendre le temps de chercher un peu.

Faute de meilleure idée, Ron remonta tout en haut de la colline dans l'espoir d'une meilleure vue. Mais la seule chose nouvelle qu'il découvrit en se retournant, ce fut la double ligne tracée par ses propres pas.

"Génial, je prétends retrouver Harry et Hermione, et c'est moi qu'on peut suivre à la trace comme un lapin !" En plus, il soufflait un vent glacé sur la crête. "Qui planterait une tente à un endroit pareil !? " soupira-t-il, en laissant ses yeux courir sur les reliefs rebondis. Oui, il était bien plus logique de chercher vers le bas.

Fort de ce nouvel espoir, Ron redescendit assez rapidement en suivant ses propres traces dans lesquelles la neige était un peu tassée jusqu'au point où il avait transplané. A partir de là, il progressa plus doucement, cherchant des yeux, un repli de terrain, un bosquet d'arbres qui aurait pu être jugé un bon abri par ses amis. "Quelle idée d'être aller se mettre dans un coin aussi dénudé !" s'agaça-t-il en pataugeant dans la neige poudreuse. "Quel raisonnement tordu Hermione avait pu encore suivre pour les amener là ?" Il sourit rien qu'en y pensant. Il avait tellement hâte de l'entendre de nouveau construire des théories tellement compliquées que ni Harry ni lui ne pouvaient prétendre les contredire !

Ron progressa ainsi bien de cent mètres - c'était difficile à dire sans réel point de repère, sans rien voir qui désignerait un endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Tout était blanc, glacé, étincelant de givre dans la lueur du matin. De nouveau, il sentit le découragement proche et il le repoussa. Il s'obligea à réfléchir avec méthode - comme si la question pouvait se réduire à ça. Mais la logique n'offrait pas beaucoup d'espoirs :

"Ils ont dû planter leur tente", réfléchit Ron, "avec tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour la rendre invisible et indétectable".

Il ne pouvait même pas honnêtement souhaiter la contraire ! Bien sûr, il existait certainement des moyens de contourner ces protections, songea-t-il, en se remettant à marcher au hasard dans la neige poudreuse et élastique, mais il n'en connaissait aucun. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était un piètre sorcier, qui n'avait appris en six années d'instruction magique que le strict nécessaire pour passer dans la classe supérieure !  
Plus deux ou trois autres petites choses, il fallait le reconnaître, dues à la fréquentation assidue d'un certain Harry Potter - et à la propension du susdit à les coller dans des situations exigeant des connaissances non prévues par les concepteurs des programmes scolaires. Il sourit en marchant, malgré l'humidité croissante de ses chaussettes et de ses bas de pantalon. Ron revit le Troll qui avait scellé leur amitié, l'effrayante partie d'échecs géantes, Aragog et ses monstrueux enfants, le Saule Cogneur qui avait détruit la voiture de son père, la Cabane hurlante dans laquelle un énorme chien l'avait traîné sans pitié avant de se transformer en l'ennemi public numéro un -puis en parrain de Harry ; le dragon à qui Harry avait dû voler un oeuf ; les réunions secrètes de l'AD, le survol de l'Angleterre en Sombrals...

Ce n'étaient pas que de bons souvenirs, mais c'était sa vie, Merlin le savait. A se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'oublier, de vouloir s'y soustraire... Ron soupira, baissant la tête contre le vent qui se venait de le saisir par surprise à la sortie d'un repli du terrain. Pouvait-il mettre l'intégralité de cette décision sur l'influence du médaillon ? N'était-ce pas un nouveau mensonge ? Comme il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il laissa son esprit dériver sur les effets généraux du bijou pour arriver à se demander quel impact il avait pu avoir pendant toutes ces semaines sur Harry et Hermione qui, par le fait même de son absence, avaient dû le porter encore plus fréquemment. Ce n'était pas une ligne de pensée beaucoup plus joyeuse que la première. Il revint donc à sa quête et se força à réfléchir logiquement - après tout, il aimait se penser logique.

La logique demandait d'explorer tous les renfoncements du terrain qui se présentaient à lui. Alors il s'y plia. C'était assez décourageant. Repli après repli, il ne trouvait que champs de neige à peine marqués là par les pattes d'un moineau, ici par celles d'un lapin. Aucune semelle, aucune trace humaine, aucune sensation de magie nulle part. Mais Ron refusa de se laisser abattre. C'était sa chance, sa seule et unique chance, il en était persuadé. Il devait les retrouver, il devait retourner à leurs côtés et se battre autant qu'il le pouvait. Imaginer l'avenir, bon ou mauvais, sans Harry et sans Hermione, était impossible. Il le savait; il avait essayé. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient peut-être pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ron ne se leurrait pas. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer l'inverse - encore qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Hermione ne laissait jamais tomber. Jamais. Et Harry, Harry ne savait tout simplement pas fuir.

Mais, peut-être, lui laisseraient-ils une chance, espéra-t-il en remontant le col de sa veste et en soufflant sur ses doigts gourds. Et il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne le regrettent pas, se promit-il résolument. Et il ne se plaindrait pas. Même si ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Même si le ravitaillement restait... spartiate. Il essaierait d'être utile, de poser les questions logiques que ses deux amis semblaient souvent si prompts à éluder. Il n'aurait plus peur, parce qu'il savait maintenant que la seule issue, partout, était le combat. Et il voulait avoir sa part.

Fort de ce mantra, qu'il se répétait et peaufinait à chaque pas, il continua jusqu'en bas de la colline, la traversant méthodiquement de gauche à droite, explorant chaque repli sans prêter attention à sa faim, à sa soif ou à sa fatigue. Sans résultat. Il savait, il sentait, qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. La certitude était presque palpable comme la lueur bleutée qui l'avait amené ici. Il se mit donc à crier leurs noms : "Harry ! Hermione !"

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Si lui ne pouvait pas les voir, eux pouvaient l'entendre ! Le vent était une concurrence redoutable et il eut bientôt la gorge douloureuse à force de hurler dans l'air froid. Il continua malgré tout, inlassablement, s'autorisant juste une gorgée d'eau chaude pour éclaircir sa gorge. Il refusait d'admettre que c'était inutile - Il en avait fini avec l'inutile ! Parce que la lueur ne pouvait l'avoir amené ici pour rien. Il en était persuadé et ne se permettait pas d'en douter.

Il fallut qu'il trébuche trois fois de suite sur des racines cachées par la neige pour se rendre compte que le soleil devait s'être couché et que sans lumière, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les trouver. A contrecoeur, Ron se mit alors en quête d'un endroit abrité. Sous un arbre couché, il trouva un morceau de sol presque sec où il déroula son sac de couchage et se glissa dedans toute habillé. Il n'enleva que ses chaussures qu'il protégea de son sac à dos. Allongé sur le côté, le dos au vent, il mangea le plus lentement possible deux sandwiches de viande froide et une orange - prenant bien garde de ne pas épuiser toutes ses provisions. Puis, il se pelotonna dans le sac de couchage et essaya de dormir.

Ron fut réveillé par une lueur grise et sale. Et par l'humidité qui transperçait la protection de son sac de couchage. Il suffisait de lever le nez pour voir que le ciel n'allait pas être à court de flocons pour les heures à venir.

"Et la tempête, maintenant !" marmonna-t-il en se redressant dans son sac.

Il en sortit en faisant attention de ne pas faire entrer de la neige et de ne pas mouiller ses chaussettes. Un exercice compliqué et agaçant. Il roula son duvet et s'assit dessus pour boire un peu de neige fondue et manger une orange - piètre petit déjeuner, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ou Hermione allait sortir de la tente, aller chercher de l'eau ou de la neige pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Peut-être allaient-ils plier bagages ? Il pourrait alors les apercevoir.

Mais malgré ce nouvel espoir, le deuxième jour ressembla au premier. Il marcha sans but précis ; il hurla à s'en enrouer ; il lutta contre le vent et les flocons qui rapidement étaient venus obscurcir sa vue. Vers midi, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne les trouverait jamais et il s'assit avec découragement sur une pierre. Il sortit un demi-sandwich de son sac et le mâcha lentement dans l'espoir de caler son estomac. Il pela scrupuleusement une nouvelle orange en guise de dessert et réchauffa magiquement une autre tasse de neige en guise de boisson. Il essayait de rester entièrement concentré sur ces actes quotidiens et anodins pour éviter la question de ce qu'il ferait après.

Tout avait semblé si simple, soupira-t-il, quand la lueur l'avait guidé. Malgré le manque de résultat, il restait convaincu que l'éteignoir ne l'avait pas conduit ici par hasard. Il n'y avait jamais de hasard en magie, encore moins quand cette magie avait été concoctée par un certain Albus Dumbledore. Ça pouvait être compliqué, utiliser des voies détournées, mais ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe quoi. Avec un nouveau soupir moins profond, il sortit l'objet du profond de la poche de son jean humide avec deux jours de marches et une nuit à la belle étoile dans la neige.

"Allez", murmura-t-il en regardant l'éteignoir brillant dans sa main. "Allez, aide-moi !"

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver la sensation de certitude qui l'avait porté jusqu'à présent, en vain. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu partir de cet endroit ? Il cliqua le briquet et une nouvelle lumière bleutée apparut. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, moins certain que la première fois, mais avait-il d'autre piste ? Et puis il tendit la main et laissa la lueur l'entraîner dans les méandres de l'espace.

Cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux dans une forêt. Il y neigeait aussi mais les arbres le protégeaient du vent, et la quantité de neige sur le sol était moindre que sur la colline.

"Meilleur choix, les copains", murmura-t-il comme si Hermione et Harry pouvaient entendre son assentiment.

Maintenant, au beau milieu des fourrés, il était difficile de choisir une quelconque direction plutôt qu'une autre. C'était même encore plus compliqué que sur la colline ! Ron sentit l'angoisse qui se glissait sous sa veste et son pull, plus sûrement encore que l'humidité.

"T'affole pas", s'ordonna-t-il. "Ils ne peuvent pas être loin.. réfléchis, réfléchis !"

La logique voulait qu'ils aient sans doute poser la tente dans une clairière. Mais la même logique imposait de se poser d'autres questions : depuis combien de temps étaient-ils arrivés ici ? pouvaient-ils avoir déjà monté la tente ? Ron fut tenté de commencer par les appeler, mais il avait un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans une forêt. C'était exactement comme un miroir inversé du jour où il était tombé sur un gang de Rafleurs... Il décida qu'il serait toujours temps de crier et se mit à marcher, profitant des dernières heures de jours pour tenter de repérer des chemins et des clairières.

Il tomba ainsi sur une mare gelée, pas très loin d'un chemin assez large et bien tracé. Ça aurait pu être un bon endroit - un peu dégagé, accessible, muni d'eau, mais les berges étaient peu plates et n'invitaient pas vraiment à poser une tente, jugea-t-il finalement. Il prit un moment le chemin plus large, pariant qu'il menait d'une manière ou d'une autre à une clairière. Mais il eut beau battre les fourrés, comme la veille, il ne vit aucune trace, n'entendit aucun son qui pouvaient lui faire croire que ses amis étaient là. C'était désespérant.

Relativement découragé, il retourna vers la petite mare - c'était le seul point d'eau qu'il ait vu, et c'était toujours mieux que de la neige fondue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était parti avec un réel matériel de camping cette fois. Il n'avait que son duvet et un gobelet de métal. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. En s'arrangeant un campement de fortune sous un épineux qui offrait quelques protections contre la neige, il décida de se donner vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires. Il serait toujours temps de retourner au Cottage des Coquillages et d'avouer sa défaite.

Il se glissa dans son duvet faute de meilleure idée. Demain, le temps serait sans doute moins mauvais, on pouvait voir des étoiles. Harry et Hermione sortiraient peut-être de la tente pour profiter un peu du soleil.

---

C'était trop tôt pour le soleil. C'était trop faible aussi. C'était une lueur argentée, relativement forte - rien à voir avec la boule de l'éteignoir. Ça se déplaçait en plus. Ça venait de la gauche de Ron et ça se dirigeait vers sa droite - en direction peu ou prou de la mare. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait dormi jusque-là. Il s'était contenté de se réchauffer dans son duvet, faute de mieux. C'était pour cela que le changement de luminosité l'avait tout de suite alerté.

Ron se leva, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures gelées. En les laçant, il décida de laisser ses affaires cachées. Il serait plus léger sans son sac - et ça faisait deux jours qu'il lui sciait les épaules. L'idée était d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait. Qu'elle était l'origine de la lueur ? Constituait-elle un danger ou une piste ? Ron s'assura que sa baguette était bien coincée dans la poche de son jean et se glissa d'arbre en arbre en direction de la lumière argenté. Il devait faire attention à ne pas trébucher sur une racine et se vautrer dans la neige et il progressait lentement.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il avait la conviction qu'il avait affaire à un phénomène magique. Il ne voyait pas comment un moldu ou un animal aurait pu produire une lumière aussi étonnante. Et puis, ça 'sentait' la magie. Au détour d'un talus, Ron entrevit un bref instant ce qu'il suivait : un animal vif, haut sur pattes, à la démarche gracieuse... Le coeur lui manqua. Il devait mieux le voir, il devait être sûr. Est-ce que l'animal l'entendit presser le pas ? D'un bond léger, puissant et silencieux, il avait disparu...

"Harry !", eut-il envie d'hurler, et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour se retenir. "Si c'est Harry... il vaut mieux que je sache d'abord où il est et ce qu'il fait avant de me jeter au cou de son Patronus", raisonna-t-il. "Et puis, ça peut ne pas être Harry", ajouta-t-il presque à haute voix.

C'était tellement difficile de résister à cet espoir, à cette petite voix qui hurlait "Je le savais" dans sa tête ! Mais il se secoua avec beaucoup plus de discipline qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à peser le pour et le contre. Il devait suivre le Patronus avant de le perdre, avant de perdre la seule piste qu'il avait si difficilement trouvée. Il coupa à travers la pénombre, trébucha sur les racines, s'enfonça dans la neige amassée dans les creux, se griffa le visage aux ronciers qui lui barraient le passage. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir douleur et juron. Son souffle s'accéléra mais jamais son esprit ne perdit son but unique. Retrouver la lumière.

Il y parvint à la lisière de la clairière où la mare gelée renvoyait la lumière de la lune. La scène était surréaliste. Ce n'était plus le fier Patronus de Harry qu'il découvrait, mais son ami lui même. Impossible de se tromper. Qui d'autre avait un tel épi et des lunettes aussi épaisses ? Ron ne le voyait que de trois quarts et il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais à ses gestes las, il discernait à la fois une grande détermination et presque du désespoir. D'abord Ron ne comprit pas puis il ne put plus douter : Harry, au milieu de la nuit, au bord d'une mare gelée perdue dans une forêt enneigée, se déshabillait. Il ôtait méthodiquement chacun de ses vêtements - ses pulls, son tee-shirt, son pantalon, ses chaussettes. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier un truc pareil ? Avant que l'esprit de Ron n'ait pu s'aventurer à avancer un début de réponse cohérente, la scène devint plus étrange encore : Harry s'avança sur la glace, à peine couvert de ses sous-vêtements et armé de sa baguette et lança un sort contre la glace, ouvrant un trou dans la surface de la mare.

Ron ne pouvait pas s'imaginer intervenir et se faire connaître. C'était trop étrange. Comme s'il assistait à un rituel secret voire un peu honteux. Sûrement, Harry lui en voudrait s'il le faisait. La preuve, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione aux alentours. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à ce qu'il voyait qu'il pouvait s'avancer et tenter la grande réconciliation qu'il espérait. Non, il allait attendre qu'Harry ait terminé et se soit rhabillé, décida-t-il - "Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se geler", fut sa dernière pensée rationnelle. Parce que l'instant suivant, Harry posait à terre sa baguette allumée puis, prenant Ron complètement de court, il sauta dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure !

Ron le regarda faire le souffle coupé, l'esprit stupéfixé. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Quelle lubie pouvait pousser son ami à prendre un bain de minuit alors que la température était descendue au dessous de zéro ? La mare n'était pas très profonde et Harry n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Rien que d'y penser, Ron se sentait geler mais son ami ne s'arrêta pas là. Après avoir un peu pataugé, il se baissa et plongea, la tête la première.

Ron ne voyait plus maintenant que l'onde qui s'agitait sous l'effet des mouvements de plus en plus vigoureux de Harry - à moins que ce fut de plus en plus désespérés... Ça durait. Ça durait trop longtemps, s'affola-t-il. Et, sans se pencher plus avant sur les pourquoi et les comment, son corps décida pour lui : il sortit du fourré en courant, sans plus s'inquiéter de faire du bruit. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait après, il plongea à son tour, tout habillé dans l'eau gelée pour remonter Harry vers la surface. Il agrippa le corps de son ami et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. C'était étonnamment difficile. Harry avait toujours été plus petit et plus léger que lui, rien ne justifiait qu'il semble si lourd - les corps n'étaient-ils pas supposés flotter dans l'eau ? L'espace d'un battement de coeur, Ron envisagea avec horreur que la glace en train de se reformer autour de lui retienne son ami dans son emprise ! La raison lui revint et il prit appui sur le sol pour s'emparer du corps de son ami et le jeter de toutes ses forces sur la glace à l'extérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas vu que Harry tenait un objet encombrant dans sa main droite - si le froid n'avait pas été si envahissant, il s'en serait même peut-être étonné. Mais tout était allé trop vite ; l'urgence était ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'en s'extirpant du trou en claquant des dents, que Ron identifia à ce qui pendait au bras titanisé de Harry : une épée, longue, lourde magnifique, ancienne, argentée... Ron ne l'avait jamais vue mais, pourtant, il n'eut aucun doute : c'était l'épée de Gryffondor... A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait cherché à comprendre comment une épée que tous croyaient à Poudlard se trouvait au fond d'une mare gelée à des kilomètres de l'Ecosse. Il aurait alors pu échafauder des théories : qu'en son absence, Harry ait appris que Dumbledore l'avait cachée là, en était une. Il aurait aussi pu se demander alors ce que Ginny avait essayé de dérober à Rogue quelques mois plus tôt. Sauf que là, dans l'air glacé de décembre, dans la lueur de la lune, trempé jusqu'aux os, il y vit simplement un signe, une évidence. C'était le legs de Dumbledore à Harry... encore un legs de Dumbledore... d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Il osa alors un regard timide vers son ami qui gisait encore au trois-quarts nu sur la glace. Harry avait les yeux fermés, le visage dégoulinant et le souffle court. Sa poitrine ne semblait pas trouver assez d'air pour se remplir. Suivant un éclat argenté, Ron discerna, horrifié, le pendentif de Serpentard qui essayait de l'étouffer. La chaine entrait littéralement dans sa chair et le médaillon pressait contre sa glotte. Que pouvait-il faire ? Le temps manquait, il en était sûr. Mais la question emplissait son esprit comme un monstre gigantesque qui prenait toute la place et étouffait toute pensée. Ce fut son corps et son instinct qui, une nouvelle fois, répondirent. Sa main se saisit de l'épée. Il l'arracha sans peine de la main crispée de Harry et son bras se leva, sans trembler. Plus tard, il se demanderait comment il avait su, pour conclure que l'épée elle-même était venue au secours de Harry. D'un geste étonnamment précis, la lame effilée trancha la fine chaine qui s'était transformée en instrument de torture.

Immédiatement, Harry aspira de l'air, et cela fit un bruit curieusement rauque - comme venant d'un très vieil homme et non d'un jeune garçon qui aurait pu encore étudier à Poudlard. Il restait penché en avant, comme surpris que la torture ait cessé. Et Ron n'osait ni faire un geste, ni dire un mot. Il se demandait encore à quoi il venait d'assister, à quoi il avait participé. Un espèce de doute pernicieux s'installa. Est-ce que Harry avait voulu en finir avec sa propre vie ? En quoi prendre un bain dans une eau gelée avec l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait participer à fabriquer l'avenir ? Et pourquoi portait-il ce stupide et dangereux Horcruxe pour le faire ? La colère de Ron fut à la mesure de sa peur.

"Tu... es... dingue, ou quoi ?"

Il n'avait pas pu retenir la question, la protestation. Elle provenait du plus profond de son être.

- "Par tout les diables", ajouta-t-il, haletant, "pourquoi n'as-tu pas enlevé cette chose avant de plonger ? "

Et il l'avait regretté à peine les mots avaient passé ses lèvres. "Qui suis-je pour lui faire des remontrances ?" Mais les yeux de Harry, leur vert intense magnifié par des larmes de douleur, se fixèrent sur lui avec une telle expression de surprise que ses propres remords furent balayés par beaucoup d'émotion. "Je suis la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici !" comprit-il sans trop savoir que faire de cette intuition.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry sembla petit à petit reprendre vie. Il s'empara de ses vêtements posés sur la berge et les renfila en tremblant. Toutes les secondes ou presque, il regardait Ron à la dérobée comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Ron se sentit de nouveau très intimidé.

"Alors, c'était t...toi ?" balbutia soudain Harry d'une étrange voix, faible comme une prière.

"Heu, oui", reconnut Ron, sans trop savoir s'il devait immédiatement s'expliquer et s'excuser. Mais ça paraissait plus sage de laisser Harry mener cette conversation, et Ron s'intima de s'attendre au pire.

"La biche... c'était t...toi ?" demanda son ami contre toute attente.

"Quoi ? non, bien sûr que non ! Je pensais que c'était ton Patronus !"

"Le mien, c'est un cerf", le corrigea simplement Harry.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. je me disais bien qu'il paraissait différent. Pas de ramure", convint Ron, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu assez longtemps l'apparition pour l'étudier. Et peut-être qu'il avait souhaité voir le cerf de Harry plus que toute autre chose. Une biche ? Ron fouilla sa mémoire sans arriver à se rappeler de quelqu'un dans l'Ordre, au Ministère ou dans l'armée de Dumbledore dont le Patronus ait été une biche. Plus ou moins consciemment, il pensa que ça ne pouvait être qu'un ami - il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un Mangemort ou un Rafleur aient eu un Patronus aussi sympathique ! Il aurait pu continuer à dériver ainsi, épuisé par ses deux jours de marche et de jeûn, les émotions violentes et contradictoires qui l'assaillaient et le froid. Ce fut la voix de Harry qui, de nouveau, le ramena au présent :

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?"

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? La question était naïve mais pourtant elle incontournable. Etait-il vraiment revenu ? Avait-il réellement retrouvé ses amis et vécu toutes ses étranges aventures en l'espace de quelques heures ? Allongé sur un matelas pneumatique inconfortable, au pied du lit d'Hermione qui faisait semblant de s'être déjà endormie, Ron ne pouvait pas ne pas se demander s'il ne rêvait pas, s'il n'allait pas se réveiller ou tomber des nues à une heure plus ou moins proche. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait quitté la Cottage aux Coquillages depuis moins de deux jours.

Pas que son retour se soit passé comme il avait pu l'imaginer - s'il l'avait imaginé ! Il y avait eu tous ces détours, ces marches décourageantes dans la neige. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il les avait retrouvés parce qu'il s'était entêté ou parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'un flair particulier. Il y avait eu cette suite d'évènements incompréhensibles et improbables : un Patronus au milieu de la nuit, Harry nu dans une mare, leur plongeon dans l'eau glacé. Rien que ces trois évènements-là, il aurait eu du mal à croire à leur réalité si ce n'était pas lui qui les avait vécus. Un vrai conte pour Moldus !

Mais ce n'était que le début. Le Horcruxe qu'ils avaient récupéré au Ministère avait essayé de tuer Harry - réellement. Comme quoi même un simple fragment de l'âme de Voldemort contenait en elle assez de mal pour faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas étonnant, à y repenser que ce soit le même Horcruxe qui soit venu nourrir ses propres démons intérieurs pour le faire abandonner la quête.., décida le jeune homme, mais cette pensée le dérangea.

"C'est un peu trop simple, non ? Tout ne peut pas être de la faute de Voldemort !"

Ron se retourna dans son sac de couchage, comme pour essayer d'échapper à son propre malaise. Il avait beau être revenu, il ne pouvait pas mettre cette fuite entre parenthèse et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Hermione avait raison - même s'il avait sauvé Harry, il n'avait aucune raison de s'enorgueillir. D'ailleurs, de quoi s'enorgueillir ?

Il haussa les épaules dans son lit : "Malgré tout. Il l'avait fait, non ?", protestait doucement une petite voix dans sa tête. "Il avait affronté le Horcruxe et il l'avait vaincu". Grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais quand même ! Qu'une telle relique l'ait aidé était en soi un baume sur son orgueil froissé. Mais la victoire avait un goût amer. Rien qu'à y repenser le corps tout entier de Ron se figeait, comme pas totalement certain qu'il soit prudent qu'il se détende. Il avait bien failli se perdre corps et biens ce soir. Plus, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre irrémédiablement son âme en cédant à toutes ses terreurs les plus intimes, en les laissant détruire tout ce qui avait un sens dans sa vie.

S'il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à leur emprise, il aurait été mort - pire que mort. Son meilleur ami y aurait laissé sa vie mais lui aurait été perdu. Jamais plus il n'aurait pu oser regarder qui que ce fut dans les yeux. Il aurait été comme ces coquilles vides dont l'âme avait été aspiré par un Détraqueur dont Lupin leur avait parlé une fois. Il frissonna et instinctivement resserra le duvet autour de lui. Il lui parut soudain absolument inconcevable d'envisager laisser une seule de ses horreurs dans la nature, aussi profond soit-elle cachée, aussi dangereuse et longue soit la quête.

"On va les trouver, Harry, j'te le promets", jura-t-il dans sa tête et il regretta que son ami ne soit pas dans la pièce. Il aurait presque été capable de lui faire le serment à haute voix tant il le pensait profondément.

Et peut-être était-il nécessaire qu'il ait dû affronter et condamner au silence les mêmes démons qui l'avaient fait s'enfuir quelques mois auparavant, ajouta-t-il, une fois cette vague d'émotion passée. Peut-être était-ce inévitable. Peut-être, l'espoir était enivrant, serait-il ainsi durablement débarrasser d'eux ? Il n'osait y croire complètement. Peut-être était-il aussi révélateur qu'il n'ait pu résister que parce que Harry l'avait enjoint de le faire, parce qu'il lui avait offert, sans arrière pensées apparentes, son amitié et sa confiance. Ron ravala sa salive avec émotion. L'amitié et la confiance de Harry étaient plus que ce qu'il méritait...

Parce que le triomphe de ce soir n'avait réussi à totalement lui cacher l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il restait à accomplir :la tente était comme il l'avait laissée, humide et malodorante. Harry et Hermione étaient plus maigres, plus durs et plus résolus que dans son souvenir - Ron frissonnait en pensant aux quelques bribes de ce qu'avait été leur vie sans lui que Hermione lui avait jeté à la tête, aux choses qu'ils avaient dû affronter, aux épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées... Mais ils avaient semblé sincèrement heureux de les voir - enfin surtout Harry. Hermione... Hermione aussi, il avait envie de le croire. Elle lui reprochait d'être parti, et il n'y avait rien à redire à ça : lui-même se le reprochait depuis trop longtemps.

"Elle se calmera", décida-t-il brusquement.

Il avait été trop loin pour douter maintenant. Il avait trop regretté son absence pour ne pas faire ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle accepte son retour - N'avait-elle pas déjà consenti à qu'il s'allonge pas trop loin d'elle ? N'avait-elle pas permis à l'éteignoir de le retrouver en prononçant son nom, après tout ce temps. Il lui laisserait le temps d'évacuer sa rancune, il lui montrerait qu'il avait appris à ne plus se plaindre, qu'il était revenu pour se battre à leur côtés, jusqu'au bout, qu'il n'avait plus ni peur ni doute en lui sur sa place dans cette guerre... C'était peut-être un peu grandiloquent, mais s'il y avait une leçon à tirer de cette fichue soirée, c'était bien que rien n'était impossible ! Et comme un écho à cette pensée optimiste, la première depuis longtemps finalement, en se retournant, Ron vit que Harry les regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ressemblait à un encouragement.

Il décida de l'accepter, de croire à leur complicité revenue et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Et de l'autre côté de la tente, sans doute en chemin vers son propre duvet, comme pour confirmer que les choses étaient redevenues aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être, Harry sourit.

FIN


End file.
